From Friends to Lovers?
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Will sparks fly when two people with baggage from both their pasts start to become friends or will their fears of getting hurt again prevent them from finding happiness with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the AJ/Elizabeth's scenes on GH the past couple of weeks or so and also noticing other stories about them, I got inspired to write a story about them, as well. I hope you like it as it's my first time writing about them. If you like the story, I hope you will review and let me know what you think as I love hearing your thoughts. It will also tell me you're enjoying what I've written so far. I know my story may not meet everyone's satisfaction, but I'm hoping you'll like it. This is my story based on my version of the show. Just to forewarn you, I may have changed the characters' history a little to accommodate my story. I don't own any rights to the show or the characters or anything else. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

(At General Hospital, Elizabeth is busy entering data on the computer that's from her patient files. As she continues typing the data in, Sabrina walks up to the Nurse's Station. Elizabeth notices her and greets her)

Liz: "Well, hello there."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Hi. How's work going?"

Liz: (pointing to her folders) "Busy as always." (chuckles) "You?"

Sabrina: (sighs) "Everything would be going a lot better if I didn't have Britt staring down my neck every five seconds."

Liz: (confused) "Why is she watching you?"

Sabrina: (rolls her eyes) "Making sure I get all her patient folders done. I swear, that lady doesn't know a damn thing about what she's doing. Unless she just likes tormenting me."

Liz: (sincerely) "I'm sorry, hon. I can talk to her if you want?" (gives her a look) "I'll give her a piece of my mind." (scoffs) "Trust me, it would be my pleasure."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Thanks, Elizabeth. I appreciate it. But I can handle it."

Liz: (goes closer to her) "Well, you know who to ask if she gets to be too much of a bitch."

Sabrina: (laughs) "I will definitely keep you in mind."

Liz: (nods) "Good."

(As Sabrina looks through her files at the Nurse's Station as well, Elizabeth goes back to her work on the computer. Just then, Steve comes up to them, whistling. Sabrina and Elizabeth hear him and try concentrating on their work. When it becomes clear they can't, Elizabeth looks away from the computer and gives Steve a look)

Liz: "Okay, what's gotten you in such a good mood?"

Steve: (smiling) "Who, me?"

Liz: (sarcastically) "No, Dr. Drake. Yes, you." (chuckles softly)

Steve: (shrugs) "Oh, nothing."

Liz: (nods) "Mm-hm."

Steve: (throws his hands in the air) "What?"

Sabrina: (sings) "_Someone's got a hot date tonight."_

(Steve rests his elbows on the end of the counter across from Elizabeth and Sabrina)

Steve: "And how do you know that?"

Liz: (scoffs) "Oh, please. With the way you and Olivia have been acting lately, it's so obvious."

Steve: (laughs) "I'm that easy to read, I guess, aren't I?"

(Sabrina and Elizabeth look at each other and then back at Steve)

Sabrina & Liz: (nods) "Yep!"

(They all laugh)

Steve: (smirks) "Okay. Okay. Well, enough about me. What about you, little sis?"

Liz: (leans her head back, confused) "What about me?"

Steve: (rolls his eyes) "Oh, come on, sis. It's been forever since you've had someone in your life."

Liz: (shrugs) "So?"  
Steve: "So, are you telling me there's no one you're interested in? No one at all?"

Liz: "Yes." (nodding) "As a matter of fact, there is."

Sabrina: (looks at Liz) "Who?"

Liz: (smiles) "There are two, actually."

Steve: (eyes widen) "Elizabeth Webber, have you been holding out on me?"

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Okay, now you got us curious, Elizabeth."

Steve: "Who are the two gentlemen that are fighting over you?"

Liz: (thinks out loud) "Well, let's see….one is six years old and the other is two. But, they're very handsome, might I add."

Sabrina: (confused) "Okay. Now you lost me." (then gets the joke) "Wait a second. Elizabeth, you're not talking about-."

Steve: (interrupting) "Cameron and Aiden. Elizabeth, come on."

Liz: (puts her hands up) "What?"

Sabrina: "Of course they're the 'men' in your life."

Steve: "We're talking about a grown man. You know, our age."

Liz: (sighs) "You guys, between the boys and my job, I just don't have the time for anything or anyone else."

Steve: (shakes his head) "Elizabeth, you may think you don't have time for anyone else, but I know if you found the right person, you would make time."

Liz: (sighs) "Steve, you know my track record with men. It's hard to find anyone these days, especially who would accept two boys by two different men."

Sabrina: (sighs) "Elizabeth, what does that have to do with anything?"

Steve: "Once they meet Cameron and Aiden, they'll fall in love with them. And you are still a beautiful, attractive woman who is smart."

Sabrina: "And you could get any guy you want."

Liz: (sincerely) "I appreciate what you're saying. Really, I do. But, really, I'm fine."

Steve: "And who knows? Maybe the next guy who comes through those elevator doors will be it."

Liz: (snorts) "Very doubtful."

(All of a sudden, the elevator dings and the doors open and a man with dark brown hair in his early 30's comes out with a bad cut on his hand. He looks around a little before walking to the Nurse's Station. Elizabeth, Sabrina, and Steve notice him and greet him)

Steve: "Hi. What can I do for you?"

Guy: "Well, I was being really clumsy when I was in my office pouring some water. The pitcher slipped out of my hand fell on the ground and broke into a million pieces. I tried to clean it up, but I wound up cutting my hand in a few places."

Steve: (smiles) "Here. Let me take a look at it."

(Steve goes to the guy and looks at his hand. Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face)

Liz: "AJ?"

(AJ looks away from his hand and glances at Elizabeth and smiles at her, looking like he's happy to see her)

AJ: "Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?"

Liz: (swallows hard) "Um, good. Good. And you?"

AJ: (chuckles) "Well, aside of my hand being cut, I'm well."

(Steve finishes looking at AJ's hand and looks at him)

Steve: "It looks like you'll need stitches."

AJ: (groans a little) "Great."

Steve: "Why don't you go with Elizabeth to exam room 10 and she'll clean your hand up and when she's done, I'll stitch you up."

Liz: (surprised) "Me?"

Steve: (nods) "Yeah. Sabrina needs to check on her patients and I have to check with Dr. Drake on something. I know you're entering data, but I'm sure Mr. Quartermaine would appreciate it."

Liz: (nods) "Sure." (to AJ) "Right this way."

AJ: (nods) "Thanks." (to Steve) "Thanks, doc."

Steve: (smiles) "No problem. I'll be with you soon."

(AJ follows Elizabeth to exam room 10. As they go in, she speaks)

Liz: "You can take a seat on the bed."

AJ: (nods) "Okay."

(AJ walks to the bed and sits on it. He winces a little from the cuts on his hand, but tries to ignore it. Elizabeth walks to the counter to get the necessary supplies to clean his hand)

AJ: "If you prefer to have another nurse clean my hand, I understand."

(Elizabeth turns around and walks to him with the supplies in hand)

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

AJ: "Well, I can tell you're not too happy to be in this room with me."

(As Elizabeth cleans his hand, they continue to speak)

Liz: (sighs) "You're a patient and I don't refuse or turn away patients."

AJ: (smiles a little) "Even me?"

Liz: (can't help but chuckle) "Even you."

AJ: (smiles) "See, I got you to laugh."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I didn't."

AJ: (shrugs mischievously) "Okay, deny it all you want."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "You're one of a kind, you know that?"

AJ: (shrugs & smiles) "Yeah. I've been told that a few times."

(Elizabeth continues to clean his wound and it's clear AJ is making her nervous, which he notices)

AJ: "I won't be offended if you want someone else in here to clean my hand."

(Elizabeth looks up at AJ and can tell he's being sincere. After studying him for a minute, she shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "No, you're fine."

AJ: (leans his head in) "Are you sure?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes."

AJ: (smirks) "Are you really sure?"

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh at his repeated question)

Liz: "Yes, I am sure."

AJ: "Okay." (sighs) "So, now that we've got that covered, how've you been?"

Liz: "I'm good. Been keeping busy with this job as well as my 2 boys."

AJ: (surprised) "Oh, you got two sons? Cool. What are their names, if you don't mind me asking?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine. Cameron is 6 and Aiden is 2." (chuckles) "Very energetic boys."

AJ: (laughs) "Yeah, I'll bet." (sighs sadly) "I wish I could remember when Michael was that age. But unfortunately, Sonny and Carly raised him and wouldn't let me near him."

Liz: (shakes her head sadly) "I can only imagine what it's like to not be able to be around your child. I know I couldn't take it. I'm sorry, AJ."

AJ: (smiles appreciatively) "Thanks, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "No problem." (tilts her head) "How is your relationship with Michael now?"

AJ: (sighs) "Well, now that he's grown up and can make his own decisions, he's giving me a chance."

Liz: (smiles a little) "I'm glad. I know I wasn't around much when Michael was growing up because he had his own life and I had mine and being Sonny and Carly raised him, but he seems to be a fine young man now and I'm sure you're really proud of him."

AJ: (nods appreciatively) "I am. I hope to get to know him more as we run ELQ together."

Liz: (confused) "I thought Tracy was running it? At least, that's what I heard last."

AJ: (nods) "She was. But after a family discussion and her finally admitting that she wasn't doing the best at running the company, I thought I'd give it a try."

Liz: "Huh." (nods) "I'm sure you'll do fine."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "Yeah, hopefully, I don't run it into the ground."

(Elizabeth comforts him by touching his shoulder with her hand and smiles)

Liz: "From what your mother says, I'm sure the company will be a great success with you running it."

AJ: "Yeah." (chuckles)

(Elizabeth finishes cleaning up his hand)

Liz: "There. All done."

(Elizabeth goes to the garbage in the room and throws away the dirty supplies)

AJ: "Aw, thanks, Elizabeth. I really appreciate it."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "You're welcome."

(Just then, there's a knock at the door and then a head pops in, revealing Steve)

Steve: "Hi. How's it going?"

Liz: (nods) "Good."

AJ: "She's all done cleaning up my hand."

(Steve goes in and closes the door, going to Elizabeth and AJ)

Steve: (smiles) "Excellent." (to Liz) "Thanks, sis." (to AJ) "How about we put some stitches in that hand so it's all bandaged up?"

AJ: "Sure." (laughing)

Liz: "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go back to my files at the computer."

(As she's walking to the door, AJ calls out her name)

AJ: "Hey, Elizabeth!"

(Elizabeth turns around to face AJ)

Liz: "Yeah?"

AJ: (smiles a little) "Maybe I'll see you around?"

(Elizabeth can't help but smile at AJ's question. She blushes a little before replying back)

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. Maybe."

AJ: (nods) "Okay. Cool."

Liz: (waves a little) "See ya."

AJ: (waves back at her) "See ya, Elizabeth."

(She leaves the room, closing the door. She stands a few feet away from the closed door with a smile creeping up on her face)

Liz: "Yeah, maybe."

(She walks away to go back to the Nurse's Station)

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said, this is my first time writing for 'Quiz' and I'm writing my own version of them from the show. Please review so I know what you think and if I need to change anything. I'm open to ideas. Thanks for reading and please let me know if you want more chapters to read so I know whether or not to post more. Thanks! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have reviewed Chapter 1. Also, a big thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited the story. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming. All reviews welcome. Like I said in Chapter 1, this is my version of the current storyline between AJ/Elizabeth. I accept criticism, though hopefully your criticism isn't too bad. Hehe. I don't own any rights to the show/character, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 2**

(The next day at Kelly's, Elizabeth is at one of the tables by the front door to the restaurant eating supper with Cameron and Aiden. Elizabeth is faced toward the door so she knows whose coming and going. Cameron is sitting across from her enjoying a small cheeseburger and fries with a glass of milk. Aiden is sitting in a high chair on the left side of her, enjoying some macaroni and cheese and pieces of a cut up hot dog with milk. His face is messy from the cheesy macaroni. Elizabeth is enjoying a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup and a Sprite. As she's eating, she debates whether or not to clean Aiden's face, but she decides to wait until he's done eating because he'll probably make more of a mess, anyway)

(Just then, AJ comes in to Kelly's. He notices Elizabeth right away being she was so close to the door. Elizabeth notices him as well and smiles at him. He waves at her and goes to her table)

AJ: (happily) "Hey, there!"

Liz: (smiles) "Hey, yourself."

AJ: "How's your meal?" (noticing her plate)

Liz: (nods) "Good."

(Elizabeth grabs her napkin and wipes her face before talking again)

Liz: "What are you up to today?"

AJ: "Oh, Michael and I were at the office and we got hungry, so I thought I'd get us some food and bring it back for us to eat."

Liz: (smiles) "That's nice of you."

AJ: (nods) "Yeah, we've been busy all day and in meetings, so thought we'd take a break."

(AJ notices the boys at Elizabeth's table)

AJ: "These must be your sons, I'm guessing?"

Liz: (nods) "Yep. The one next to me with food all over his face is Aiden." (laughs)

(AJ bends down a little to see Aiden more)

AJ: (smiles) "Hi, Aiden."

(Aiden looks at AJ and smiles and reaches out to him. AJ lets Aiden touch him and in the process, Aiden gets his dirty hand on AJ's face, putting cheese on his cheek)

Liz: "Oh, Aiden." (sighing)

(Elizabeth grabs a napkin and looks at AJ apologically)

Liz: "I'm so sorry, AJ."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, it's perfectly okay, Elizabeth. I don't mind at all." (laughs)

Liz: (chuckles) "Come here, AJ, and I'll wipe the cheese off your face."

AJ: (laughs) "Okay."

(AJ goes to Elizabeth and bends down so she can reach his face, wiping the cheese off. After she's done, AJ goes back to where he first was)

Liz: "Huh."

AJ: "What?"

(As Elizabeth is cleaning Aiden's hands off, she looks at AJ)

Liz: (shakes her head) "Oh, nothing's wrong."

AJ: "No, please, tell me what you're thinking."

Liz: "No, it's just…Aiden doesn't usually like strangers. You know, people he's just met. So, it surprised me when he reached out for you."

AJ: (nervously) "Is that a good thing or bad thing? Him reaching out to me, I mean?"

Liz: (nods & smiles) "It's a good thing. It means he likes you. He can be very picky who he interacts with, but for some reason, he seems to like you."

AJ: "Oh." (chuckles) "Well, that's cool."

(AJ touches Aiden's head, patting it gently. He talks to Aiden for a minute, asking him if he likes his macaroni and cheese. Aiden then picks up a few macaroni pieces and raises his hand toward AJ's mouth. Elizabeth looks at Aiden and then at AJ)

Liz: (nervously) "Oh, Aiden."

(AJ laughs and then lets Aiden feed him some macaroni)

Liz: "Aiden…" (groans) "Oh, AJ, I'm sorry if Aiden's bugging you."

AJ: (laughs) "No, its fine, Elizabeth. I promise. I really don't mind it. I like Aiden already." (to Aiden) "Thanks for the macaroni, Aiden!"

(Aiden looks at AJ and laughs before looking back at his food)

AJ: (chuckles) "He's a very cool kid, Aiden is."

Liz: (chuckles a little) "Yeah, but I'm sure you didn't expect a 2 year old to give you some of his food."

AJ: (laughs & shakes his head) "No, I love macaroni." (jokingly) "I've been craving it for the past couple of days, but now that I've had some from Aiden, the craving is complete."

(Elizabeth and AJ both laugh. AJ then looks at her other son and bends down a little to see his face)

AJ: "And who is this young fellow?"

Liz: "That is Cameron. He is 6 years old."

AJ: (to Cameron) "Are you enjoying your cheeseburger there, Cameron?"

(Cameron looks up at AJ and nods, then smiles)

Cameron: "Oh, yes, I love it! This is my favorite meal…well, besides macaroni and cheese. I thought I'd have a cheeseburger this time."

AJ: (laughs) "Sounds good! You're almost done eating it as well!"

Cameron: (nods) "Yeah. I would let you have a bite, too, but I'm almost done."

AJ: (chuckles & shakes his head) "No, it's okay, buddy. Thank you, though. Maybe next time."

Liz: "Sorry if we're keeping you, AJ. I'm sure Michael is expecting you back."

AJ: (waves his hand) "No, I don't mind at all. They're great kids from the looks of it. You're a great mother, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, thank you. You don't have to say that, but thank you."

(AJ looks at her with a smile on his face)

AJ: "I know I don't know you that well being I was gone for a long time, but I hope you know I wouldn't pay you a compliment unless I meant it."

(Elizabeth looks at him, realizing he means it and can't help but blush. She doesn't get compliments very often, well, she does, but not from someone she barely knows. But there's something about AJ, she thinks her herself. He could've walked past her to order his food instead, but he stopped to say hello. Not many people take the time to visit with her sons. Well, none that matter anyway. But AJ not only stopped to talk to her, but was interacting with her sons. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. He really surprised her when he started talking to Cameron and Aiden. But what surprised her even more was how easy going the boys were with AJ. They acted, the boys and AJ, like they've known each other for a long time. After giving Cameron a big smile, AJ excuses himself to order his food)

(AJ walks to the counter to order his food. Elizabeth can't help but turn around to look at him. She can't figure out why she's looking at him. But it's like being around him puts her at ease. She has a confused look on her face as she's looking at AJ. Why was she blushing at him a few minutes ago? No one's made her blush in such a long time. In fact, it's been awhile since anyone's made her smile and the past two times she's seen AJ…at the hospital when she was cleaning his wounded hand and now here at Kelly's…he's made her smile. She can't help but blush again. She notices AJ finishing putting in his order so she quickly turns around to face Cameron and Aiden. AJ turns around to see Elizabeth interacting with her boys. A smile creeps up on AJ's face as he sees them together. All of a sudden, he has a confused look on his face. Why is he so full of smiles….especially around Elizabeth, Cameron, and Aiden? He barely knows them and they barely know him. But, for some reason, he enjoys their company. There's something about them that makes him smile. He can't explain it. The last time he's smiled this much was when Michael was a baby, but he didn't get to spend much time with Michael then because of Sonny and Carly. He shakes his head and turns his head in frustration. He wishes so bad that he had a chance to help raise Michael when he was growing up. But the reality was, he probably wouldn't have made a very good father to Michael, anyway. He drank a lot and he made mistakes, too many to count. He hoped by now that he learned from them. But Michael saw in him what Carly and Sonny wouldn't…that he had changed. Michael told AJ that even though he's just getting to know him, he can tell AJ's changed…for the better. That meant so much to AJ. Monica told AJ that he changed as well. But AJ figured Monica was just saying that because she had to, because she was his mother. So he didn't really believe her. But, hearing from Michael's own lips and considering Michael was starting to trust him more, he knew Michael was being more sincere. He knew he had a lot more work cut out for him on earning Michael's trust and he was fully prepared to work his hardest at achieving it)

(AJ's thoughts were interrupted when the waitress who took his order started speaking to him, trying to get his attention)

Waitress: "Sir?"

(AJ shakes his head in confusion and blinks his eyes before looking at the waitress)

AJ: "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. What'd you say?"

Waitress: (chuckles) "That's okay. I was just letting you know your orders ready and it's in a to-go box."

AJ: (smiles) "Oh, thanks! How much do I owe you?"

(The waitress totals up his order and then tells him the total, which he pays. He leaves her a $5 tip, which she appreciates. She thanks him and he says 'you're welcome'. He walks away from the counter, grabbing his bag of food. As she walks up to Elizabeth, Cameron, and Aiden, he speaks)

AJ: (to Aiden) "It was nice meeting you, Aiden." (smiles)

(Aiden looks away from his food to look up at AJ and smiles at AJ before going back to his food)

AJ: (to Cameron) "Nice meeting you, as well, Cameron." (smiling)

Cameron: (in between bites) "You, too, AJ. You're cool! Next time, I promise, I'll let you have a bite of my cheeseburger!"

(AJ can't help but laugh. He just met Cameron and he makes him laugh. He secretly hopes he gets to see them again)

AJ: (jokingly) "I'll hold you to that!"

Cameron: (nods happily) "Sounds good!"

(Cameron uses his free hand and lifts it to shake AJ's hand. AJ at first has a surprised look on his face. He expected Cameron to be a little skeptical of him at first, being they just met. But, like Aiden, Cameron immediately seems to be at ease with him. AJ offers his hand as well so he can shake Cameron's hand. Elizabeth watches the exchange and can't help but smile a little. After AJ and Cameron end their hand shake, AJ chuckles and smiles at Cameron and Aiden before looking at Elizabeth)

AJ: (nods & smiles a little) "It was good to see you again, Elizabeth."

Liz: (smiles) "Good to see you as well."

AJ: "Take care."

Liz: "Yeah, you, too."

(AJ then walks away and leaves Kelly's. After AJ is gone from the diner, Cameron looks at Elizabeth and speaks)

Cameron: "Hey, mom?"

Liz: "Yeah, honey?"

Cameron: "Do you think we'll see AJ again?"

Liz: (looks at him curiously) "I'm sure we'll bump into him again. Why do you ask?"

Cameron: (tilts his head) "I like him. He's cool."

(A smile spreads across Elizabeth's face)

Liz: "Yeah, he is cool, isn't he?"

Cameron: (nods happily) "Yep! He made me laugh!"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "That he did."

(Cameron turns away from Elizabeth and takes a drink of his milk)

Liz: (softly) "Yeah. AJ is a cool guy." (chuckles a little)

(Elizabeth smiles a little and goes back to her food)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you liked/disliked about this chapter and what you want to see happen. Please also let me know if you want me to continue to post more chapters. I enjoy writing for 'Quiz' and have tons of ideas going through my head. Thank you to those who read my story. I love getting reviews so I know what you think. Thank you also to those who follow/favorite the story. I appreciate it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those to reviewed in the last chapter. Thanks to those who also follow/favorite the story. I very much appreciate knowing you are enjoying the story. I apologize for not posting until now. I got sidelined with the stomach flu and had to wait to write/post my stories until I was well enough. I appreciate knowing what you like/dislike about the story. I have been having so much fun writing for this couple. I have been posting all my stories at the same time, so that's why it takes me a little while to post. It's easier for me to post all my stories together. I'm trying to incorporate as much of the characters' history as I can so I stay true to them, but I may wander a little bit if it fits with my story. Thanks for reading & hope to hear more from you. All reviews welcome. I don't own any rights to the show or the characters.**

**I wanted to apologize regarding something. In my other story 'True Love Never Dies', I've been replying to my readers' reviews and I completely forgot to do that in the last two chapters of this story. So, I will start that in this chapter. I will respond to the reviews I have so far. I didn't want to leave this story out.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review in the last two chapters! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I wasn't sure how the first chapter would be for all of my readers, including you, but you said you love it. Yes, Steve is trying to play matchmaker for his sister. You will continue to see that as the chapters go. I thought it was cool also that the boys enjoyed AJ's company and vice versa at Kelly's when Elizabeth and the boys were having supper and AJ was getting food for him and Michael. AJ appeared to like the boys as well. Your wish is my command regarding updating!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I was hoping you'd like it. I laughed when you said I must have read your mind regarding writing a Quiz story! Haha. I aim to please!**

**JessicaBrennan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Nicole: Thanks for the review!**

**Gabby1: Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to review so I know what you think of the chapters!**

**Lady Isadorra: Thanks for the review! It put such a smile on my face reading your thoughts that you enjoyed the 2 chapters so much! Thanks so much! So far, in my chapters, I don't have a lot of drama, just some teasing between characters because of AJ/Liz. Ha-ha. I hope I continue to hear from you!**

**vanessa stegall2: Thanks for the review! It meant so much that you enjoyed the 2 chapters and Quiz. I hope to hear more from you!**

**Chapter 3**

(AJ walks into the ELQ building and heads to his office with his and Michael's supper that he ordered from Kelly's a little while ago. A smile creeps up on him as he remembers his encounter with Elizabeth and her two sons, Cameron and Aiden. He doesn't know why he's in such a happy mood over it. He doesn't know them very well, the boys and Elizabeth. But he admits to himself that he hopes he does get to know them better. They're fun to be around. As for Elizabeth, she's great company. As he thinks to himself…there are very few people he can be himself around. But he knows the reason for that…because he's made so many mistakes in the past and because of that, very few people trust him. His mother, Monica, trusts him, but that's to be expected since she's his mother. If he had really thought about it, no one really trusted him yet. But, when he ran into Elizabeth and her boys at Kelly's, it surprised him how accepting they were towards him. Usually when you meet children for the first time, they're very wary of you. But with Cameron and Aiden, they immediately enjoyed his company. He thought Elizabeth would have been a little worried about that, but she surprised him as well when she seemed to be fine with it. As a matter of fact, _she_ apologized to _him_ on how her boys acted towards him. She thought that Cameron and Aiden were bugging him, but he surprised Elizabeth by enjoying their company. He could also tell she was surprised that he didn't mind accepting some food from a 2 year old, especially when Aiden had messy fingers. But he thought it was cool that Aiden didn't mind sharing his food because he figured Aiden didn't want to share)

(As AJ walks into his office, his thoughts are still on what happened at Kelly's and he's still smiling. A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts)

Man: (chuckles) "What's gotten you in such a good mood? I know it's not all the hours we've been putting in to get all this work done."

AJ: (shakes his head & laughs) "Oh, hey, Michael."

Michael: (laughs) "Man, you are smiling big time! What's got you so happy? I know that as much as you enjoy getting work done here, that's not the reason."

(AJ waves at Michael and tells him it's nothing, but he still can't help but blush. Michael laughs and points at him)

Michael: "Uh-uh. Uh-uh. I know it's something. Tell me."

AJ: (raises his hands) "What? It's nothing!" (laughs)

(As AJ is putting the bag of food down on the desk, Michael goes to him and smirks)

Michael: "You DO realize that I'm not gonna stop hounding you until you tell me what's got you so happy, right? Come on! You're blushing!"

(Michael thinks for a second, putting his hand up to his chin. After a minute or so, he puts his hand down and speaks)

Michael: (smirks) "You've met someone, haven't you?"

AJ: (laughs) "What?!"

Michael: (smiles) "That's what it is, isn't it? You've met someone. Who is she? Do I know her?"

AJ: (shakes his head, laughing) "You will just not give up, will you?"

Michael: (shakes his head) "Nope. I love making you blush!" (laughs)

AJ: (laughs) "I can see that!"

Michael: "Okay, so come on! Who is she?"

(AJ shakes his head and smiles at Michael. After a few minutes of Michael pleading with him to tell him who the mystery lady is that's got him so full of smiles, AJ finally breaks his silence)

AJ: "Okay, if you must know…it's Elizabeth Webber."

(Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Cameron, and Aiden are just getting home and head inside the house. She puts Aiden down next to his toys, which he immediately digs into. Cameron goes to the video game he had on the couch and starts playing it. His eyes are completely focused on the game, ignoring any other noises in the room. As Elizabeth is putting her purse on the kitchen table by the living room, her cell phone rings. She digs in her purse to find her phone. When she finally finds it, she answers it)

Liz: "Hello?"

Epiphany: "Hello, Elizabeth?"

Liz: "Oh, hi, Epiphany. What can I do for you?"

Epiphany: "I know it's your day off, but I was hoping you could do me a really big favor."

Liz: "Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?"

Epiphany:" One of our nurse's called in sick and she was supposed to work the 6-11pm shift tonight. I know it's really short notice considering it's after 5pm right now, but I was hoping you could fill in for her."

Liz: "Um…yeah. I guess I could."

Epiphany: (happily) "Great! Over time is approved and I remember you saying you're always looking to pick u p extra shifts at the hospital if needed."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "No problem, Epiphany. Let me just check with my gram to make sure it's okay with her to watch the boys, okay?"

Epiphany: "No problem. Give me a call after you speak with her."

Liz: (nods) "Okay."

(Elizabeth calls Audrey and asks her if she can watch the boys as Epiphany called and says they're short on nurses tonight. Audrey says it's fine and that she'll be right over to watch them. Elizabeth thanks her. She then ends the call and calls Epiphany back. Epiphany answers her phone)

Epiphany: "Hello? This is Epiphany."

Liz: "Hi, Epiphany. It's Elizabeth."

Epiphany: "Hey! So, were you able to get a hold of your grandmother?"

Liz: "Yep. She's fine with taking the boys while I go in."

Epiphany: "Oh, thank you! You are a godsend, Elizabeth! I appreciate it so much!"

Liz: (chuckles) "No problem. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I get ready."

Epiphany: (smiles) "Sounds good. Thanks again, girl!"

Liz: (laughs) "You're welcome!"

(They end their call. Elizabeth gets ready for work and within 15 minutes, she's in her scrubs and ready for work. Audrey comes over to watch the boys. Elizabeth thanks Audrey a million times and kisses Cameron and Aiden on their forehead and reminds them to listen to Audrey and behave)

(When Elizabeth gets to the hospital, she goes into the break room and hangs up her coat where the other coats are being hung from other employees. She clocks in and goes to the Nurse's Station where Epiphany's at and greets her)

Liz: (smiles) "Hello!"

Epiphany: "Hello, my dear! Did I thank you already for coming in on your day off?" (laughs) "I know I already did."

Liz: (chuckles) "You're welcome."

Epiphany: "I knew you were my favorite nurse for a reason."

Liz: (surprised) "Epiphany! Ha-ha. I appreciate the compliment, but I know you're just kidding." (chuckles softly)

(Epiphany leans in closer to Elizabeth and whispers)

Epiphany: (smirks) "Who said I was kidding?"

(Elizabeth gives her a shocked look and both ladies laugh. Epiphany then gets serious and tells Elizabeth what she needs her to do on her shift, what work needs to be done. It is 9pm and Elizabeth is just finishing with a patient and walks out of the room when she bumps into Sabrina. They both greet each other as they walk down the hallway)

Sabrina: (confused) "I thought today was your day off?"

Liz: (nods) "Oh, it was. But one of the nurse's called in sick and Epiphany asked me very kindly if I could cover for her. I told her I would and here I am."

Sabrina: "What about Cameron and Aiden?"

Liz: "Grams was nice enough to come over and watch them." (sighs) "I feel so bad for all the times I've asked her to watch them."

Sabrina: (nudges Liz playfully) "Oh, I'm sure she loves it, though. The boys probably entertain her."

Liz: (chuckles) "That they do."

Sabrina: "So, what did you do today? You know, besides graciously coming in to help out?"

Liz: "Oh, the boys and I had supper at Kelly's."

(Sabrina and Elizabeth get to the Nurse's Station and continue chatting as they work)

Sabrina: "I'm sure Cam and Aiden liked that."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah." (smiles a little) "And, they made a new friend, as well."

(Sabrina looks at Elizabeth briefly before digging into her paperwork)

Sabrina: "Oooh…who?"

Liz: "AJ…AJ Quartermaine."

(Sabrina stops what she's doing and looks at Elizabeth, giving her a curious look)

Sabrina: "So, AJ met your sons, huh?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Yeah. I expected them to be a little nervous about him, but they enjoyed his company and joked around with him."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Aw, that's so cute! How did AJ act towards them?"

(Elizabeth looks up from her paperwork and thinks for a second before going back to her forms, briefly looking at Sabrina)

Liz: "That's what surprised me, too. AJ acted so gentle and kind toward them. It was almost as if…"

Sabrina: (looks at Liz) "Like what?"

Liz: "AJ had been around them longer than he actually was. I don't know."

(Elizabeth looks up from her paperwork again and looks like she's thinking. Sabrina notices then and nudges Elizabeth playfully, causing her to lose her thoughts. Elizabeth looks at Sabrina, confused)

Liz: "Huh? Oh, sorry." (chuckles)

Sabrina: (laughs) "I said…it looks like you do have a man in your life, after all!"

Liz: (scoffs then laughs) "Oh, I do not!"

Sabrina: (smirks) "Uh-huh. Sure."

Liz: (gasps) "Sabrina Santiago!" (shakes her head) "We're only friends. Nothing more."

Sabrina: (shrugs) "Okay. Yeah, sure, friends." (teasingly) "For now."

(Elizabeth gives her a look and playfully hits her in the shoulder)

Liz: "Like I told you and my brother…I have no time for a man in my life. My life is busy enough and too complicated for anyone else to come in."

Sabrina: (sighs & shrugs) "Okay. Whatever you say." (clears her throat) "But I still say you feel a little something for you-know-who."

(Elizabeth gives Sabrina a look and half jokingly/half seriously warns her friend. Sabrina looks at her, apologically)

Sabrina: "Okay. Okay. I'll stop."

Liz: "Thank you."

Sabrina: (under her breath) "For now."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but I hope you liked how it ended. Please review so I know what you think of the chapter/story and if you want me to continue the story. I love hearing from you all! Thanks for reading! Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited the story! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who have reviewed so far in this story. I appreciate it so much. For those of you who have followed/favorited, thank you! It means a lot that you enjoy the story! I apologize for not posting sooner, but between Easter and a death in the family a few days ago, I needed to grieve and get things ready. Thanks for your continued support. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**JessicaBrennnan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I thought everyone would enjoy the way Michael teased his father regarding Elizabeth. Hope to hear more from you!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! AJ hasn't come right out and admitted it yet, you can tell he's starting to have feelings for her. We will see more of this in the next chapter or two. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, Epiphany was hilarious in the last chapter!**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope to hear more from you!**

**Lady Isadorra: Thanks for the review! Gotta have some teasingness for our possible couple. Ha-ha. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I look forward to hearing more from you!**

**Gabby1: Thanks for the review! It is clear that Michael is starting to accept his father even though Carly and Sonny have tried painting him as the mean guy. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Jaliz06: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope to hear more from you!**

**Chapter 4**

(At General Hospital, Sabrina, Elizabeth, and Steve are all at the Nurse's Station going through their paperwork and chatting a little)

Steve: "So, how did the boys like their macaroni and cheeseburger last night for supper?"

Liz: "Oh, they loved it. I know they like my cooking but I'm sure if they had their way, we'd always eat at Kelly's." (chuckles)

Sabrina: (laughs) "What doesn't like eating out?"

Steve: (smirks) "And I'm sure Cam and Aiden enjoyed the company while eating…if you get who I'm talking about?"

(Elizabeth gives him a look, causing Steve and Sabrina to laugh in response)

Steve: "Oh, come on! Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy the company you had besides the boys?"

Liz: (sighs) "AJ was just saying hi, you guys. That's it. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

Sabrina: "Maybe because he's the only interaction you've had with someone in a long time."

Steve: "Are you telling me you _don't_ enjoy the attention you're getting from AJ Quartermaine?"

Liz: (sighs) "I told you once before and I'll tell you again: AJ and are only friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

(Sabrina and Steve glance at each other before giving Elizabeth a smirk)

Steve & Sabrina: (jokingly) "Uh-huh."

(Elizabeth playfully hits Steve and Sabrina. All of a sudden, Felix comes from around the corner with a folder in his hand. As he approaches the Nurse's Station, he admires Elizabeth, who is still getting jokes from Steve and Sabrina)

Felix: "Mm-mm-mm. Damn girl!"

(Elizabeth looks up at Felix and wonders what's gotten into him)

Liz: (chuckles) "Are you feeling okay, Felix?"

(Felix rests his folder on the counter in front of him and puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head)

Liz: (shrugs & shakes her head) "What? What's gotten into you?"

Felix: "When were you planning on telling me about that hunky new guy, AJ Quartermaine?"

(Elizabeth gives him a look and sighs, shaking her head. She moves her paperwork around as she speaks to Felix)

Liz: "Oh, not you, too!"

Felix: (confused) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Liz: "Everyone is giving me grief on AJ. I was hoping you wouldn't. I expected it from Steve because he's my brother, but of course Sabrina had to chime in. Now you?"

Felix: "Well, I'm sure as hell aren't getting any action in my life and being you're the closet person that is, of course I'm adding my opinion."

Steve: (tilts his head) "He wouldn't be Felix if he didn't."

(They all laugh)

Felix: "Hey, now!" (to Elizabeth) "So, when's the big date?"

(Elizabeth looks at Felix, confused)

Liz: (leans her head back a little confused) "What big date?"

Felix: (frustrated) "Oh, come on, girl! Are you telling me that AJ Quartermaine hasn't asked you out yet?"

Liz: "Felix, we barely know each other! I don't intend on going out with him now or ever."

Felix: (shakes his head) "Oh, girl, trust me. If that guy knows that's good for him, he'll take the next step. And I, for one, will be cheering on the sidelines."

Liz: (warning him) "Oh, no you won't. Felix, there's nothing worth cheering over. I'm telling you and I wish you would hear me…" (looks at Sabrina and Steve) "…_All_ of you, there's _nothing_ going on with AJ. Cameron and Aiden are the only men in my life…the only ones I can handle."

Sabrina: "Well, from what I heard from your little chat with AJ here and at Kelly's, it sure doesn't sound like he wants just friendship."

Liz: "Well, that's all I can offer right now."

Sabrina: (sighs) "Elizabeth, I've seen the way you act around him. It's like there's a sparkle in your eyes. I may not have known you a long time or whatever, but I know attraction or chemistry when I see it. And you and AJ, you definitely have that."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Okay, you guys. Moving on."

Sabrina: (shrugs) "If you insist."

Felix: (points at Liz) "We're not giving u p, girl."

Steve: (smiles) "Felix, you just took the words out of my mouth."

(Meanwhile, at ELQ, AJ and Michael just got out of a board meeting. AJ is in a daze, which Michael notices. They walk into AJ's office and AJ sits in his office chair with Michael across from him. Michael looks at him and waves his hand in front of AJ's face, causing Michael to laugh)

Michael: "Hello? Earth to AJ?" (laughs)

(AJ shakes his head, breaking his thoughts and looks at Michael)

AJ: "I'm sorry. What?"

Michael: "You're really out of it, aren't you?"

AJ: (confused) "What do you mean?"

(Michael sits back, folds his arms, and folds his legs together, putting his hand up to his chin)

Michael: "Well, let's see. You weren't paying much attention during the meeting. How do I know that? You weren't really talkative and usually in board meetings, there's talking involved."

AJ: (winces) "Sorry, son. Yeah, I guess you're right. I wasn't an involved in the meeting as I should have been."

Michael: (smiles) "Its okay, dad. You just look…different."

AJ: (leans back a little, confused) "Different? How so?"

Michael: "You're…full of smiles and in a great mood. Not that you're NOT ever in a good mood or anything. It's just…different somehow." (smiles) "And I think I know why."

AJ: (chuckles) "Oh, yeah? Why?"

Michael: "All this smiling and cheerfulness…it can only mean one thing…meaning someone…" (smiling big) "…Elizabeth Webber."

(AJ can't help but blush at Michael's comment)

Michael: "I'm right, aren't I?"

AJ: "Elizabeth is a good friend. She's cool. And her kids are great as well."

Michael: (nods) "Yes, she is cool. As for her sons, I don't know them that well, but from what I have heard, they're awesome."

AJ: (nods & laughs) "Aiden was nice to give me some of his macaroni."

Michael: (laughs) "Oh, really?"

AJ: (laughs) "Yeah. Elizabeth felt bad because she thought Aiden was bugging me. But it was quite the opposite, actually." (smiling) "I had such a fun time with him and Cameron as well. I admit, though, it was a little surprising because they were so accepting of me. Being that was the first time we met, I thought they'd be a little wary, but they weren't."

Michael: "You're a good guy, AJ. Obviously, the kids saw that."

AJ: (nods) "Yeah, I think it caught Elizabeth a little off-guard, but I could tell she was relieved at the boys' acceptance towards me,."

Michael: "So, what happens now?"

AJ: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Michael: (shrugs) "Well, it's obvious you and Elizabeth hit it off, considering it's been a very long time since you last saw each other."

AJ: "Yeah, uh, years ago when we last saw each other, I drank a lot. But I don't drink anymore."

Michael: "Don't worry. I believe you. You look the happiest I've ever seen you."

AJ: (smiles & nods) "Thanks, Michael. I am, actually. Elizabeth is a great friend. I think it'd be fun to hang out with her. As friends, of course."

Michael: (smirks) "Or maybe more someday?"

AJ: (chuckles) "What? Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Michael: "From the way you talked about your encounters with Elizabeth, it's clear she enjoys your company. The boys, as well. Have you ever thought of asking her out?"

(AJ is surprised at Michael's question regarding if he's ever thought of asking Elizabeth Webber out. He gestures nervously, trying to figure out how to answer that question. Michael can tell AJ's nervous and laughs)

Michael: "I'll take that as a 'no'."

AJ: "Well, it's just…I never pictured myself asking her out."

Michael: (confused) "How come?"

AJ: (sighs deeply) "I-I've made so many mistakes in my life, Michael. Drinking. Lying. I've blamed others for my mistakes and that wasn't right."

Michael: (sympathetically) "AJ, we've all made mistakes in our lives at one time or another. Whether or not we learn from them, that's what counts."

AJ: (nods) "I agree with you, son. As much as I'd like to blame Sonny and Carly for all that's happened in my life…" (sighs) "…I know I'm at fault, too."

Michael: (nods) "I know mom and dad have done many questionable things in the past so I don't blame you entirely. Granted, you did drink a lot years ago, but between them keeping me away from you and trying to mess with your head, which was NOT right. I-I…" (shakes his head sadly) "…I just feel kinda responsible."

(AJ leans forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk, confused)

AJ: "I don't understand, Michael. Why do you feel responsible for some of this?"

Michael: (moves his hands, gesturing) "Maybe if I stood up for myself and told Sonny and Carly how I felt more, some of this wouldn't have happened."

AJ: (seriously) "Michael, listen to me, okay? Are you listening?"

Michael: (nods & whispers) "Yeah."

AJ: "You were just a kid, hell, even a baby when this whole thing started. Me, Sonny, and Carly were the adults. We should have been more mature, acted like grown-ups because we were the parents. You were the child. Whatever mistakes we made we should not have brought you into them. For that, son, I'm sorry." (puts his head down sadly) "I just hope you can someday forgive me."

Michael: "AJ…" (shakes his head) "…no one is perfect. We've all done things we wish we could take back. Sonny and Carly may be my parents, but they're far from perfect. If they've ever said otherwise, they're wrong. Like I said before, dad, I can tell you've changed. How do I know that? Because you're doing your hardest at making this company a success. Whether you succeed or fail at it, I want you to know that you're doing great and great grandfather would be proud."

AJ: (scoffs) "I highly doubt that. Edward has never liked me. He's always felt that I was a screw-up."

Michael: (shakes his head) "I don't feel you are anymore. I believe you're doing the best you can and for that, you are far from a screw-up."

AJ: (smiles a little) "I appreciate you saying all that and for believing in me. It means a lot."

Michael: (nods & smiles) "You're welcome. And for the record, dad, someone else also believes you've changed, at least, from where I'm standing."

(AJ can't help but smile as he shakes his head. He knows who Michael is talking about)

AJ: "I know where you're going with this."

Michael: (laughs) "Well, I think you know it's true."

AJ: (shakes his head & smirks) "Oh, son."

Michael: (nods) "I'm sure Elizabeth knows you've changed, as well."

AJ: (points at Michael) "What am I gonna do with you?"

Michael: (points to his head & smiles) "Thank about it."

(AJ can't help but smile at that comment)

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are encouraged so I know what you think. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, follow, and favorites in the last chapter as well as over the whole story. I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so much. Being you are Quiz fans (as am I), you will love Chapter 5. It's starting to become a turning point between our couple. Please review/follow/favorite so I know what you think of the chapter! All reviews welcome! Thanks for reading. I own no rights to the show or characters, just my own stories. I apologize if anything in my chapters isn't accurate or not realistic. Being this is a fiction story, I'm putting my own spin on things. Regarding Cameron being in kindergarten, I thought 6 was old enough to be in kindergarten. If I am mistaken, please pretend he is old enough. lol. I figured it was around that age, but I wasn't 100% sure on the exact age. Thanks.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to hear from you again!**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! It put such a smile on my face when I received a review from you! I was hoping a few of my readers from 'True Love Never Dies' would also read my Quiz story. Thanks for following this one as well. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well! I hope to hear from you again!**

**Gabby1: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Chapter 5 will be somewhat of a turning point for our couple, at least from AJ's point of view. I hope to hear from you in a review what you think!**

**Lady Isadorra: Thanks so much for the review! If you loved the last chapter, I'm hoping you'll love the next chapter even more. Ha-ha. Let's just say it's a little bit of a turning point for our couple. I will leave it up to you on what you think.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I thought for this chapter, I would have Quiz scenes only. I hope you enjoy it, but being you're also a Quiz fan, I'm sure you will. You are right in regards to Elizabeth. She is afraid to let someone in because she doesn't want to get hurt being she's been burned in the past with men. We will start to see if she's able to let AJ in.**

**JessicaBrennan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, I had a feeling I'd get some laughs in the last chapter between all the teasing from people around Quiz! I enjoy hearing from you!**

**Chapter 5**

(It is after supper time and Elizabeth, Cameron, and Aiden just got done eating supper at home. Cameron asked his mom if they could all go to the park being it's been a few days since they've last been there. Elizabeth is a little exhausted from the long shift she put in at the hospital. She dropped Aiden off at daycare and Cameron at school. Being Cameron was 6, he is old enough to be in kindergarten. Cameron mostly did art stuff at school. Aside from that, he's also done more school stuff, like counting big numbers and in school, they're at the stage where they're starting grammar and the teacher is even trying to teach more before Cameron and his class goes into the first grade. Cameron's teacher, Mrs. Swan, has been telling Elizabeth how proud she is of Cameron. Cameron is one of the smartest students she's ever had. He pays attention in class and does very well on his homework. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised because, even though she knew Cameron was smart, she didn't want to sound biased so she's never said anything. But she was definitely proud of her son. Mrs. Swan then told Elizabeth that parents-teacher conferences were coming up and that she was looking forward to showing more of Cameron's great work as well as his drawings to her. Elizabeth smiled happily at that because growing up, Elizabeth was also a painter as well as a drawer. She was privately happy that she passed down that trait to her son. Mrs. Swan then told Elizabeth she would call her or send a note home with Cameron, letting her know when the parent-teacher conferences were so Elizabeth could plan ahead. Elizabeth appreciated that)

(When they get to the park, Cameron immediately goes to the swings first. She asks Aiden, who's in the stroller, where he'd like to go. Aiden points to the slides. She takes him out of the stroller and goes to the top of the slide with Aiden. She sits down on the slide and rests Aiden on her lap as they go down the slide. Aiden laughs happily and says 'again'. Elizabeth laughs at Aiden's enthusiasm and they go down the slide once more. As they go down the slide once more, Elizabeth laughs as Aiden smiles big from the slide. All of a sudden, they hear a familiar voice approaching them. Cameron sees the person and jumps off the swing to go to them)

Cameron: "AJ!"

(Cameron runs to AJ, who bends down to hug the boy)

AJ: (laughs) "Hi, Cameron! How's it going?"

Cameron: (nods) "Good. Mom, Aiden, and I are enjoying the park!"

AJ: (nods) "I can see that."

(Elizabeth, with Aiden in her arms, approaches AJ with a smile on her face)

Liz: "Well, hello there."

AJ: (smiles) "Hi."

(AJ stands up so he's face to face with Elizabeth)

AJ: "Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we are. We haven't been to the park in a few days because I've been so busy with work, so being Cam's been begging me to take him here, I thought I'd take them now while I had time."

AJ: "Working long shifts, I take it?"

Liz: (shrugs) "That's how the bills get paid. But, I love my job at the hospital, so I don't mind working so much. The only downside is that it's time away from the boys." (sighing sadly)

AJ: "Yeah, that's the hard part of working at a job you love…it takes you away from your family."

Liz: "Well, in your case, you get to see Michael."

AJ: (nods & smiles) "And I'm thankful every day I get to work with him. I wish I knew him more when he was growing up, but, unfortunately, I can't change it." (smiles a little) "I envy you, you know."

Liz: (confused) "Me? Why?" (chuckles softly)

AJ: "Because you get to raise your boys and be around them all the time."

Liz: (smiles) "I love them to death." (chuckles) "They can be quite a handful, though."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, I think you're doing great, Elizabeth. The few times I've seen you with your sons, I can tell how wonderful you are with them."

Liz: (smiles softly) "Well, thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

AJ: (shakes his head) "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

(All of a sudden, Aiden starts squirming in Elizabeth's arms. AJ starts laughing)

AJ: "Looks like someone wants down."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I know what he wants. I went down the slide with him twice now, but he wants to go down again."

AJ: "I take it you don't want to anymore?"

Liz: "Well…" (sighs) "…it's not that I don't want to. I'm just exhausted. Between the long shift today and some cleaning around the house, I'm just too wiped."

(AJ gets an idea in his head, but he debates whether or not to share it because he doesn't wanna impose in case Elizabeth feels uncomfortable with it. Aiden looks at AJ and reaches for him a little. Elizabeth observes this and can't help but smile)

Liz: "You wanna go to AJ, huh?"

(AJ smiles sweetly at Elizabeth and Aiden and finally gets up the courage to ask Elizabeth his idea)

AJ: "Umm…Elizabeth? I-If you want…I-I…"

(Elizabeth can tell he's trying to ask her something and can't help but chuckle a little in response)

Liz: "I can tell you're trying to ask me something, but can't quite get it out."

AJ: (chuckles nervously) "Y-Yeah. Well, what I was gonna say or ask was…if-if you want, I can take Aiden on the slides like you did earlier?"

(AJ can tell Elizabeth seems a little uneasy on his question and is immediately apologetic)

AJ: "Oh, E-Elizabeth, I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-I just thought…I just thought I'd offer to help you out being you're tired so you can rest. I apologize."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles a little)

Liz: "No. No. AJ, you're fine. It's okay. I'm sure Aiden would love to go down the slide again." (chuckles) "Be careful, though. If you go down the slide with him once, he'll probably want you to do it with him more. Being he enjoys being around you. Think you can handle that?"

(AJ laughs in repliance)

AJ: "Given Aiden's enthusiasm with the slides, I agree with you that he'll wanna go down it more than once." (shakes his head) "But, no, I have no problem taking Aiden down the slide. I'll take him down as many times as he wants to go."

Liz: (smiles) "Then, it's fine with me."

(Elizabeth puts Aiden down as she speaks)

Liz: "Do you want to go with AJ on the slides, Aiden?"

(Elizabeth watches as her son walks to AJ and puts his arms around AJ's legs. Both Elizabeth and AJ laugh)

AJ: "I'll take that as a yes."

Liz: (nods) "I guess so."

(Before AJ picks up Aiden, he looks at Elizabeth, as if asking her to make sure it's okay that he plays with Aiden. She smiles and nods in repliance)

Liz: "You're fine, AJ. Go ahead."

(AJ looks down at Aiden, who's looking up at him)

AJ: "Are you read for the slide, buddy?"

(Aiden opens his arms, as if telling AJ to pick him up. AJ smiles and then picks up Aiden, holding him in his arms)

Liz: "Thank you, by the way."

AJ: (confused) "For what?"

Liz: (smiles a little) "For taking Aiden on the slide and just you know…hanging out with us." (little nervously) "I hope there wasn't anywhere important you needed to be."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, there's nowhere I need to be. I love hanging out with Cameron and Aiden. I should be thanking YOU for letting me."

Liz: (nods a little) "You're welcome."

(AJ starts to walk to the slide with Aiden, but he stops right by Elizabeth and whispers in her ear)

AJ: "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you and the boys."

(Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face and quickly looks at AJ who smiles tenderly at her. She blushes at his comment before AJ proceeds to take Aiden to the slides. Elizabeth goes to Cameron, who's still on the swing and sits on the bench that's by the swings. She smiles that Cameron is swinging happily. She then looks at her other son, who is with AJ on the slides. She watches as AJ goes on the slide and puts the toddler on his lap as they go down the slide, AJ laughs at Aiden, who keeps saying 'again' and obeys the little boys command. Elizabeth smiles as she watches her son look so happy playing with AJ. Even though AJ has went off the slide with Aiden at least 8 times, Elizabeth laughs at AJ's willingness to continue going down the slide with her son. She admits to herself that she's surprised that AJ and Aiden are getting along so well, especially right now. She briefly closes her eyes as she smiles and she watches them together. But, she admits to herself that she's happy Aiden found another friend to bond with. She has a little bit of a confused face when she remembers AJ's comment to her before he went to the slides with Aiden. His comment that he's exactly where he wants to be when she asked if he was sure he wanted to stay and hang out being he might be busy. It's been so long since a man has played with her kids. Well, besides her brother, that is. She knows they're friends, but she got the impression the way he acted towards her and her kids that he was starting to see her as a little more than a friend. She looked concerned as she didn't know how she felt about that. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed his company and her sons seemed to, as well. But, did she like him more than a friend? She honestly didn't know. He seemed to really enjoy hanging out with Cameron and Aiden and vice versa. She figured there wasn't anything wrong with a friend hanging out with them)

(But then she remembered Sabrina, Steve, and Felix teasing her about her and AJ's supposed interest in each other. She shook her head as she reminded herself that she doesn't have time for a man in her life. But, something stuck in her mind on a comment Sabrina said to her. That Elizabeth may say she doesn't have time for a man right now, but what if she did meet someone? Would the right man change her mind about the way she looks at her life? She feels she'd drive men away because she has two different kids by two different fathers. She would never forget Jake. Her son with Jason. She remembers Jake every day. If she ever thought of AJ in a different light, you know, as boyfriend material, would she scare him off because of her past? She admitted to herself that she didn't want to go through more heartache. She especially didn't want to put her kids through that. Cameron was at that age where he seemed to understand that AJ was just a friend. But Aiden, he was too young to understand. But, for all Elizabeth knew, AJ only thought of her as a friend and maybe he was just being friendly when he said there's nowhere else he'd rather be)

(Just then, Cameron gets off the swings and goes to the slide and plays with Aiden and AJ. Elizabeth can't help but laugh and smile as she watches them all together. She continues to watch them when Cameron looks in Elizabeth's direction and shouts at his mother)

Cameron: "Mom! Come here! Come play with us!"

(Elizabeth laughs at Cameron's command. She decides she's rested enough on the bench and gets up and goes to where AJ is at with the boys. She goes at the bottom of the slide and tells AJ to send Aiden down, that she'll catch him, when he gets to the bottom. AJ nods and says 'okay' and puts Aiden on the slide and gently pushes Aiden down. Aiden laughs as he goes down and then Cameron playfully asks AJ to push him down as well. AJ can't help but laugh in repliance and then gently pushes Cameron down, too. After another 15 minutes of this, Elizabeth tells the boys they better get back home as it's getting late. Cameron and Aiden argue at first that they want to stay, but Elizabeth reminds them it's getting dark. AJ offers to walk them home so they get home safely. As Elizabeth is putting Aiden into the stroller and buckling him in, she asks him if he's sure)

AJ: (shakes his head) "It's no problem, really. It's getting dark and I want to make sure you guys get home safely."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, thank you."

(Elizabeth finishes strapping Aiden in and they all walk to Elizabeth's house. When they get there, AJ watches as Elizabeth unlocks the front door to her house and he helps her with getting the boys' jackets off and with getting Aiden out of the stroller. As the boys go play, Elizabeth talks AJ to the door and she thanks him for all his help)

AJ: "Like I said, I didn't mind at all. I enjoyed hanging out with you."

(AJ is at the opened door and looks at Elizabeth)

Liz: (smiles) "I'm sure you do. The boys loved having you around to play with."

(Elizabeth starts to get a little nervous around AJ. He looks at her and smiles)

AJ: "They're good boys. I look forward to hanging out with them again soon."

Liz: (nods appreciatively) "I'm sure they'd like that."

AJ: "That is, if it's okay with you."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, no, that's fine."

(AJ briefly looks at the door and then back at Elizabeth)

AJ: (smiles) "It was good seeing you again."

Liz: (smiles & nods) "You, too, AJ."

(She gives him a hug, thanking him. He closes his eyes briefly to feel the warmth and comfortableness of her hug. When they break free, they briefly look into each other's eyes and smile tenderly)

AJ: "Well, thanks again, for letting me hang out with you."

Liz: "No problem."

AJ: "Good night, Elizabeth."

Liz: "Good night, AJ."

(He leaves her house and she shuts the door behind him. He's on her sidewalk when he stops and briefly looks behind him and smiles big)

AJ: (sighs) "Good night, Elizabeth. I look forward to seeing you guys again."

(AJ walks away. Elizabeth has her back against the door and can't help but smile at how her night went. She watches Cameron and Aiden happily play in the living room and thinks aloud)

Liz: "I never thought I'd enjoy hanging out with AJ as much as I did tonight." (chuckles) "I have to admit it was nice to seeing the boys with AJ like that." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe we'll do it again soon."

(Elizabeth then walks away from the door and goes to Cameron and Aiden)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was probably my favorite chapter to write for because of the scenes between Quiz. As you can see, from the way Quiz were around each other, it's clear something is starting to happen for them. AJ is clearly into Elizabeth and she is slowly warming up to him in knowing it's okay to feel something again for a man. Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you thought! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite so far! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE Part 2:

Hello, again. I know I sent you this Author's Note last night, but I made a mistake in the polls I did earlier. I don't know who voted in my Liason and Quiz polls so far, so I'm posting this Author's Note again to let you know that those of you who voted, if you could please vote one more time as I deleted the previous polls. I accidentally submitted the wrong song titles with one of the couples, so I'm deleting the Author's Note I posted last night for the current Quiz/Liason chapters and I'm posting this again so you are aware of everything. I apologize for any confusion and I appreciate your patience in this. The rules still apply for my previous poll so nothing changed. Just the song titles for my possible stories for Liason/Quiz. I wanted to bring something up. I received a review from a girl who reads my Hollywood Heights story. She loved General Hospital and is enjoying the Sabrina/Patrick storyline and she asked me to write a story on them. I believe her name was Adoara. I apologize if I misspelled the name. My question for you is, if I DO write a story on Patrick Drake/Sabrina Santiago, would you guys read it and would you review on it? I don't want to write a story on the possible couple if no one will read it or leave a review. Please review or PM me and let me know on this. I enjoy the possible couple as well, but won't write about them if I don't have any readers. Thank you.

silverbellbaby


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I hope all is well! As I'm sure you're aware, I sent 2 different 'Author's Notes' to you in the last couple of days. Like I explained in my 'Author's Notes', I thought of 6 different song titles to use as either one shots or short stories and I planned on doing a poll at the same time as my Liason poll, but I learned the hard way that I can only do 1 poll at a time. So, to set aside any confusion (hopefully-lol), I've decided to put the poll up when I'm done with my Liason poll. I have my Liason poll up until either the end of April or early May to give others a chance to vote. After that poll is done, I will put up my Quiz poll. The same rules will apply to Quiz as it did to Liason. I apologize for confusing you. I can understand if you are, so I hope this cleared everything up. I figured instead of posting another 'Author's Note', I would just tell you all this in my next Quiz update, which is now. Any questions, feel free to PM me and I will be happy to explain further. Thanks to everyone for understanding. I hope you enjoy the Quiz update. I was debating whether to label this as Chapter 6 or Chapter 7 being I had Chapter 6 as an 'Author's Note'. In the end, I decided to write it as Chapter 7 as I didn't delete the 'Author's Note'. Hopefully I didn't tick any of you off. Ha-ha. Anyways, I try adding some humor in my chapters, but whether I succeed, well, that's for you to decide. Thanks for reading and I hope you will be kind in leaving a review so I know what you thought of the chapter. To those of you who have followed/favorite my story, thank you. I appreciate it. Happy reading! I don't own any rights to the show or the characters, just my own stories.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for the story suggestion on adding some Michael/Liz scenes. I will do my best to incorporate some in the next couple of chapters.**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! I get all giddy as well when Quiz flirts with each other and loved the episode when AJ said the best part of his night with Liz (besides the kiss of course-lol) was seeing her smile. I knew that detail about AJ saying he wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with them in the park. AJ is changing more and more and his interaction with Liz and Michael is proof of that.**

**Gabby1: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you see Elizabeth's point of another man being around the boys. But as you can see, the boys adore AJ and Elizabeth is starting to come around.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. AJ is showing more interest as the chapters go and you will see more of Elizabeth's feelings for AJ as well as the men in her past. She has an honest talk with Steve and more of her feelings are explored.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad you are enjoying Quiz. I agree with you on being a diehard fan of Liason, but since we can't hand them, Quiz is like another good pairing. You will see more of Elizabeth's feelings explored in Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

(The next day at General Hospital, Elizabeth is just coming on shift. It is about 12pm and Elizabeth is in the break room in her scrubs and clocks in. She runs into Steve while in the break room. He is just finishing lunch when he notices her)

Steve: (smiles) "Well, hello there, little sis."

Liz: "Hello, yourself, big brother." (chuckles)

(Steve gets up from the table and empties his plate)

Steve: "Are you just getting in?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. My shift is at 12:30pm, but I usually come in a little bit earlier to settle in and get ready. How was lunch?"

Steve: "Oh, it was good. Olivia made her famous beef enchiladas, so of course she packed one for my lunch."

Liz: (smiles) "She does make great beef enchiladas."

Steve: (chuckles) "That she does."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Looks like you guys are getting serious. But it's not surprising considering you've been seeing each other for a year or so."

Steve: (nods & shakes his head) "Yeah, I guess you could say it's getting serious."

Liz: (smirks) "Any plans for a possible engagement?"

(Steve looks at Elizabeth and gives her a look, pointing at her)

Steve: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to play matchmaker."

Liz: (leans her head back) "With you and Olivia? Please." (innocently) "But there's always a possibility."

Steve: "Uh-uh-uh. We are doing just fine without you interfering, thank you very much."

Liz: (shrugs) "You never know. Maybe you could always use a little push."

Steve: (gives her a look) "Sis…I'm warning you."

Liz: (scoffs a little & shakes her head) "Oh, so, you can play matchmaker with me, but I can't with you? That's fair."

Steve: "I'm your big brother. It's my right to play matchmaker."

Liz: "But I don't want you to."

Steve: "Oh, are you telling me things aren't going well between you and AJ Quartermaine?"

Liz: (sighs) "For your information, my friendship with AJ is going just fine."

Steve: "But you would like it to be more."

(Elizabeth gives Steve a shocked look)

Liz: "What?"

(Steve looks at Elizabeth and can tell she's surprised at his comment)

Steve: "You looked shocked."

Liz: "Wh-What do you mean I would like it to be more?"

Steve: (smiles a little) "I've seen the way you are around AJ. Now, granted I haven't seen you with him a lot, but the way you look at Sabrina, Felix, and even me when we tease you, the way you get defensive around AJ, it's clear you're starting to feel something more than just friendship."

Liz: (sighs) "Steve, I know you want me to be happy and I appreciate that, but…"

Steve: "But what? Sis, it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you happy with someone. You deserve to be happy."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Well, I appreciate that."

Steve: "I sense a 'but' coming."

Liz: (sighs) "Steve, you've seen what happened with all my relationships." (realizing she's wrong) "Okay, I take that back being you've only been back for a few years. You heard what happened with Lucky. He left. I'm not worried about myself so much as I am about Aiden. It killed Lucky when he found out Jake wasn't his biological son. In the last couple of years when Lucky and Jason were both in Port Charles, they didn't really get along because of Jason being Jake's biological father and Lucky could tell I still felt something for him."

Steve: (scoffs) "Yeah, even though Jason is a mobster. Or was a mobster, I should say. I will always be grateful to Jason because he gave you Jake, but it doesn't mean that I like it."

Liz: "No one exactly liked Jason's lifestyle."

Steve: (raises his eyebrows) "Including you?"

(Elizabeth gives Steve an unhappy look, answering his question. They go to the table to sit down and continue talking)

Liz: "Okay, it's true. I've never really cared for Jason's lifestyle. I've pretty much loved him since I first saw him. I know technically Jake wasn't planned because we had protection even though it turned out to be a faulty condom, but in the end, Jake was proof of that love. I wanted to be with Jason and after so many times I wanted to tell him that, I finally got my chance the last couple of months he was alive, but he made it clear his heart belonged to Sam. I was devastated, of course. I even went to extreme measures to try for a chance by lying about Sam's baby, Danny's, paternity."

Steve: "But the main thing, Elizabeth, is that you fixed your mistake and Jason forgave you."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, but Jason would've known Danny was his if it wasn't for me. That's something I can't take back."

(Steve takes her hand in his, trying to comfort her)

Steve: (shakes his head) "Elizabeth, you need to stop blaming yourself. You corrected your mistake."

(Elizabeth breaks free from Steve's grasp and gets up from her chair and walks away a little, her back turned at him)

Liz: (sniffles) "It's not just about Danny's paternity test, Steve. I messed things up with Lucky even when I had an affair with Nicholas. I do love Nicholas, but only like a friend. I messed things up with Jason. Everyone close to me knows about my past."

(Steve gets up from his chair and goes to Elizabeth, putting his hand on her shoulder. He can hear her softly crying. He gently turns her so she's facing him and sees tears falling down her cheeks. He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears)

Steve: "You listen to me, Elizabeth Webber. You may think you've always messed things up, but it's just the opposite." (shakes his head) "Yeah, things may have not ended well with Lucky and Jason or any other guy from your past, but you know what?" (smiles a little) "You've got 2 boys…2 beautiful sons…out of all this. I couldn't love them more than if they were my own. You love them and you've raised them well."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Thanks, bro."

Steve: "You know it's the truth. You need to forgive yourself for everything that's happened and move on. And I know you feel you've been burned too many times before in the past or you feel you've done too much damage…"

(Steve gently puts his hand under her chin and smiles. Elizabeth sniffles)

Steve: "You've got a man right now, right now who has shown so much interest in you. At least, from where I'm standing anyway. Not to mention, all of our coworkers, including Sabrina and Felix, have noticed that a man has taken an interest in you. And from what I've witnessed, he's really starting to like you. And…" (chuckles softly) "The way you always blush when we all tease you, I can tell you've developed something for him, as well."

(Elizabeth briefly closes her eyes and thinks about what her brother just said. She turns her head and after a minute or so, she looks back at Steve)

Liz: "I-I…" (sighs deeply) "…I just don't know if I'm ready."

Steve: "Okay." (nods) "Well, answer me this."

(Steve gently moves Elizabeth's face so she's looking straight at her brother)

Steve: "Do you care about AJ more than a friend?"

(Elizabeth looks down and a few more tears fall down her cheeks. She blinks and sniffles)

Liz: (barely audible) "Yes." (looking up at her brother)

Steve: "I know you think you're not good enough for anyone right now and something tells me that AJ feels the same way. You know of his past. You know, alcoholism."

Liz: (nods & whispers) "Yes." (normal voice) "He did drink in the past. A lot, in fact. I remember him from years ago and he always hit the bottle. But, he's different. I've seen him around the boys, around me, and I can see he's stopped. I know with alcoholics, they always struggle because the urge will always be there. But, I've noticed that when I've been around him and when the boys are around him, he's a different man. His face lights up when he sees his family and he's a joy when around the boys."

Steve: (nods) "I agree with you that the urge will always be there. But, whenever I see him, he's happy." (chuckles softly) "Except for when he's around Tracy."

Liz: (scoffs) "Who does like being around her?"

Steve: "Oh, come on. She can't be all that bad, can she?"

(Elizabeth gives him a look, answering his question)

Steve: "Okay, I guess that answers my question." (chuckles softly)

(They both laugh before Elizabeth gets serious)

Liz: "Well, I guess to be fair, Tracy is there for her family… in her own way."

(They can't help but chuckle at that comment)

Liz: (clears her throat) "Okay, well, I better get to work before Epiphany comes looking for me."

Steve: (chuckles) "Yeah, we both know how our lovely head nurse can be when people are late for their shift."

(Steve makes sure he's ready and then heads out with Elizabeth being Steve's due in surgery in about a half hour and it's almost time for Elizabeth to start her shift. Meanwhile, at ELQ, Michael and AJ are in AJ's office going over some meeting notes from the meeting they just attended. As they're talking, they hear a familiar yet annoying voice come in)

Tracey: "Well, well, well. How's the company doing so far with you two managing it? Or should I say, with this alcoholic loser running it?"

(AJ briefly looks up to see Tracy and then concentrates on his paperwork again)

AJ: (sighs) "Hello to you, too, Tracy."

Michael: (getting annoyed) "What can we do for you, Tracy?"

Tracy: (walks to AJ's desk) "Well, you can start by admitting you're running the company into the ground and sign it back to me."

(Michael and AJ give each other a frustrated look before AJ speaks up)

AJ: "Remember, Tracy, you agreed to sign over the company to me? So technically, it's not yours anymore."

Michael: (nods his head) "He's right, Tracy."

(Tracy walks around as she speaks)

Tracy: (scoffs) "Agreed to sign? You railroaded me! If it wasn't for you and your idiotic son, I'd still be running this company, which I should be doing anyway!"

AJ: (sighs deeply) "Tracy, it's not my fault you didn't manage ELQ very well."

Tracy: (scoffs & laughs) "Where on earth did you get that idea?"

(AJ gives Tracy a look like she can't be serious. He clears his throat and pulls out all the books that keep track of the money they've lost or gained. AJ opens up the books from the last year when Tracy was CEO and shows her how she did)

Tracy: (confused) "Am I supposed to know what all those books are?"

AJ: (scoffs) "Well, you _were_ here as CEO for a year before I came on. What do you think it is?"

(Tracy picks up one of the books and briefly looks at it. After glancing at it, she puts it back on AJ's desk and scoffs lightly)

Tracy: "That means nothing."

Michael: (stares at Tracy) "Are you serious? If you took the time to look at the books enough, you'd know the company was in danger of being shut down…permanently."

Tracy: (walks away from the desk) "You're exaggerating."

Michael: "Over-Overexaggerating?"

(Michael gets up off his chair and angrily goes to Tracy)

Michael: (angrily) "You're kidding, right? If it wasn't for AJ, you'd be lucky if we didn't have to sell the company. Look at what you did, Tracy! Over the last year that you ran ELQ, our numbers were so low and profits were down so much the company was in danger…" (glaring at Tracy) "…_Real_ danger."

(Tracy scoffs in repliance and looks at AJ, as if asking him if Michael is telling the truth)

AJ: (nods) "He's right, Tracy. The company was in danger, so when Monica asked me to try see if I could turn it around, I decided to try."

Tracy: (folds her arms) "And I'm betting you're doing even worse than I supposedly was."

(Michael and AJ knew that Tracy meant that sarcastically and Michael shakes his head)

Michael: "No, actually you're wrong, Tracy."

(Michael walks to AJ and puts his hand on AJ's shoulders an pats him happily and looks back at Tracy)

Michael: "For your information, Tracy, if it wasn't for this man right here, everyone would be furious at you…" (chuckles a little) "…more than they already are because you took the company and almost put it in the ground. I don't know about you, but that doesn't show very much promise of a good CEO. Now, even though AJ has only been CEO at ELQ for a few months or so, he not only saved the company but has been making the company lots of money and has turned it into a great success." (tilts his head) "If you ask me, you should be thanking AJ and not accusing him of hurting the company when YOU'RE the one that did that."

(AJ couldn't help but smile after hearing all this. He knew never his son felt that strongly. Granted, no one's perfect, but it made AJ so happy to hear Michael defend him like that. AJ got off his chair and walked to Michael and proudly put his arm around Michael's shoulder)

AJ: "Thank you, son. It means a lot that you said all of that."

(Michael puts his arm around AJ as well and smiles at him)

Michael: (smiles) "I meant every word."

(They both look at Tracy and she shakes her head angrily)

Tracy: "One of these days, AJ, you're going to mess up and when you do, I will be laughing in your face."

AJ: (tilts his head & smiles) "Keep dreaming."

(Tracy storms off out of the office. AJ looks at Michael and smiles)

AJ: "I really appreciate you defending me like that."

Michael: (smiles & nods) "Anytime. It's the truth and it looked like Tracy needed to hear it."

AJ: (laughs) "Ain't that the truth!"

Michael: (chuckles) "Well, should we get back to work?"

AJ: (nods) "Yes, definitely."

Michael: (claps in hands) "Okay, let's get to it!"

(They both go back to their chairs and get back to work)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I thought I'd add in another character meaning Tracy. Not sure how often she'll be in the story, but thought the chapter/story could use a little humor. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the talk between Steve and Elizabeth and then Michael defending AJ to Tracy. I hope you will leave a review so I know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite so far! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope everyone is doing well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I enjoy knowing what you like and even dislike about the story. It helps me write my story better. I had a request in a previous review from 'Reina13' asking for some Michael and Elizabeth scenes, so I added some scenes between them in this chapter. There will also be some scenes between Elizabeth and Michael in the next chapter as well. I like hearing if there's anything specific you'd like to see have happen in the story and I do my best to incorporate that in the chapter, even if it's just a little bit. I thought of the scenario between Michael and Elizabeth and it wound up working well with my story notes. I hope you like what I came up with. Reviews are politely encouraged. Thanks and happy reading! I don't own any rights to the characters/show, just my own stories.**

**Gabby1: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you understand Elizabeth being skeptical of men because of past relationships. You can tell that she wants to take a chance on AJ, but is afraid of getting hurt. I tried to add a little humor in the next chapter and between the characters so we'll see what you think.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! You as well as others enjoy the relationship between Steve and Elizabeth. I try to portray them as loving and honest as possible.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked Michael defending AJ. I hope you like the next chapter. You requested in a previous review that you wanted some Michael and Elizabeth scenes. I tried my best to put some in there, but I will be adding more scenes between Michael/Liz in the next chapter as well. I hope you like the scenes. When I get requests to add certain scenes, I do my best to honor that request. I hope you will let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the update. You are right that there were some things that Steve said that his sister needed to hear. You can tell she has feelings for AJ, but she's worried about getting hurt like she was in the past. I thought I'd add some Tracy humor in the story. Hehe. Not sure when I'll put her in again, but we shall see.**

**Chapter 8**

(Michael and AJ are at the grocery store getting a few things that Monica asked them to get when she saw them at work. Monica told them she was in no hurry for the supplies as she would be using them for the next day at suppertime. AJ and Michael are having a little bit of difficulty finding some of the items Monica wanted. Michael and AJ are going down one of the isles getting extremely frustrated)

AJ: (under his breath) "Damn it."

Michael: "Are you sure we're in the right isle?"

(AJ gives Michael a mean look)

AJ: "How the hell am I supposed to know? Do you think I come here all the time or something?"

Michael: (snorts) "Well, obviously not if you don't know where the hell you're going."

(AJ stops suddenly, giving Michael a look)

AJ: "Do you want to try find what's on Monica's list? I'd be more than happy to let you."

(Michael puts his hands up, as if he's admitting defeat)

Michael: "Nope. You're doing fine."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows) "That's what I thought."

(They decide to look in a different isle for what they're looking for)

Michael: "Wouldn't it be easier to just ask someone for help?"

AJ: (glares at Michael) "And look like an idiot?"

Michael: (holding back a laugh) "Isn't that what you are now?"

(AJ tilts his head and gives Michael a mean look)

AJ: "Shut up."

(Michael can't hold it in anymore and starts laughing. AJ glares at him)

AJ: "You know, you're not helping. Why don't you make yourself useful and look in a different isle?"

Michael: (putting his hands up) "You don't have to tell me twice. Anything to get away from you for a little bit." (laughing)

AJ: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha. Funny."

(Michael goes in the next isle while AJ looks in the one he's currently in)

AJ: (sighs deeply) "How hard can it be to find chili mix? I know this place has it." (thinking aloud & groans) "I know what it looks like, but do you think I know where it is? I guess it would be easier to ask for help, but I'm gonna feel like an ever bigger idiot if I walked right by it."

(Just as AJ gets to the end of the isle he's in, he spots Michael)

AJ: "Hey. Did you find the chili mix Monica wanted?"

Michael: (nods) "Yeah."

(Michael shows him the chili mix)

Michael: "With a little bit of help."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, you found a worker here?"

Michael: (shakes his head) "Nope."

AJ: (confused) "Well, then who did you find?"

(Michael smiles and turns his head and moves out of the way to let the person come through with their cart, revealing Elizabeth who's pushing Aiden and Cameron walking by her)

AJ: (smiles) "Elizabeth! Hi!"

Liz: (chuckles) "Hey, yourself. So, Michael said you're having some trouble finding the things on your list?"

AJ: (gesturing nervously) "Uh…well…"

Michael: "Yes, we are." (answering for AJ) "We don't want to intrude on your shopping, but if you could please help, we would greatly appreciate it." (looking at AJ) "Wouldn't we, AJ?"

(AJ is completely caught up in Elizabeth and the boys that he completely spaces out Michael's question. Michael loudly clears his throat, causing AJ to break his thoughts. AJ shakes his head and briefly stutters before replying to Michael's question)

AJ: (nods) "Yes. Yes. We-We would greatly appreciate it if you helped us." (putting his hands up) "Unless you're busy, then we completely understand."

Liz: (chuckles) "No, it's okay. I don't mind helping you out. I shop here all the time for my groceries so I know where everything is."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "Maybe the next time I need to get a few things, I'll ask for your help."

Liz: (smiles) "No problem. Okay, I helped Michael with one thing off your list. What's the others?"

AJ: "Oh, uh…" (looking at his list) "Well, besides the chili mix, I need hamburger and cheese."

Liz: "I take it from the list you're making chili?"

AJ: "Well, Monica is. But she wasn't able to come here, so she asked Michael and I get the stuff for her."

Liz: (nods) "Well, that's nice of you."

AJ: (sighs) "Yeah, except for the fact that I don't have a clue on where to go."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I'm guessing this is your first time here?"

AJ: (guiltily) "What gave you that idea?"

Michael: "I told him we should've asked for help at the very beginning, but of course, AJ being AJ, he didn't think he needed the help."

AJ: (hands on his hips) "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be on my side? You're not exactly acting like it."

Michael: (shrugs) "It's the truth, isn't it?"

AJ: "Yeah, but I didn't want to look like an even bigger idiot than I already do."

Michael: (rolls his eyes) "Too late for that."

(They all laugh)

AJ: (sarcastically) "Thanks!"

Michael: (smiles) "Oh, come on, AJ. I'm just messing with you. You're not _that_ big of an idiot."

AJ: (pointing at Michael) "Watch it."

(AJ can't help but laugh as well. After everyone settles down, Elizabeth takes AJ's list and starts to show him where everything is. As they're walking, AJ speaks)

AJ: "Thank you, Elizabeth, for helping."

Liz: "Oh." (shakes her head) "No problem." (pats his shoulder) "Happy to help."

(Elizabeth shows AJ where the hamburger is at, which he picks one up. Michael was invited by Cameron to look in the little toy section at the grocery store. Michael looked at Elizabeth, as if asking her for permission. Elizabeth nodded in repliance. Aiden is still in the car looking around. He's in front of the cart where there's a spot for toddlers to sit down in)

AJ: "Thanks for letting Michael take Cameron to see the toy section. I could tell Cameron was excited about it."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, you're welcome. Besides, Cameron doesn't miss opportunities to show others his favorite choice of toys. He tends to go a little overboard with what he does."

AJ: (chuckles) "I guess that's what 6 year olds do, right?"

Liz: (nods & sighs) "That is true."

AJ: "The boys are so much fun to be around." (smirks) "You are, too, of course."

Liz: (laughs) "Thanks. I try to be fun. I don't know if I actually am."

(AJ touches her arm, causing her to stop and look at him, surprised)

AJ: (smiles a little) "You are always fun to be around, Elizabeth. The other night at the park proved that. The last time I had that much fun…I-I…I don't even remember the last time. Of course I have fun with Michael, too."

Liz: (smiles) "I'm sure Michael appreciated your company."

AJ: (tenderly) "I hope you enjoy my company, too."

(Elizabeth stares into his eyes. After a minute of staring at each other, she nods at him, but can't help but blush)

Liz: (smiles) "Yes, I enjoy your company, too. It's nice having a friend to hang out with and walk with and who enjoys hanging out with my sons, as well."

(AJ looks at Elizabeth in the eyes, then looks down and deeply sighs. She looks a little concerned and asks him what's wrong. When he looks at Elizabeth again in the eyes, this time with passion in his eyes and talks to her, his voice in between a whisper and normal tone)

AJ: "I-I…" (sighs) "I thought we might have been starting to be more than friends."

(AJ and Elizabeth stare at each other for what seems like forever)

AJ: (shakily voice) "Unless I'm wrong? I-If I'm wrong, Elizabeth, it's okay. I-I understand."

(Elizabeth looks at him and briefly closes her eyes and deeply sighs. Before she can answer him, she hears Cameron and Michael coming up to them)

Cameron: (excitedly) "Mommy! Mommy! Look what Michael said he'd get for me!"

(Elizabeth looks at AJ briefly before turning her attention to Cameron. She looks at the toy)

Liz: "What do we got?"

Cameron: "It's a helicopter! Isn't it cool?!"

Liz: "Yeah, honey, it's cool. But you said Michel was getting it for you?"

Cameron: (nods excitedly) "Yeah! I can't wait to play with it at home!"

Liz: "Cameron, honey, you can't have people buying things for you like that."

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No, mommy, it's okay. Michael offered. He said it was okay."

Liz: (sighs) "Cameron, I know how you get sometimes when you see something you like."

(Michael walks closer to Elizabeth so he can see her better)

Michael: "No, Elizabeth, it's okay. Really. I don't mind. I saw the excitement in his face when he was looking at the helicopter that I couldn't resist. He didn't ask me to buy it for him."

(Elizabeth looks at Michael and then Cameron before finally giving in)

Liz: "Okay." (smiling) "You can have it."

Cameron: (shouts) "Yay!"

Liz: "Whoa. Not too loud, sweetie."

Cameron: (apologically) "Oops! Sorry." (softly giggling)

(Elizabeth can't help but chuckle at Cameron's enthusiasm. She looks at Michael with a questionable look)

Liz: "Are you sure? I hope he didn't guilt you into it."

Michael: (laughs) "No, he didn't. I don't mind at all."

Liz: "Okay. I just don't want him to think he can get a toy whenever he wants." (guiltily) "I probably sound like a mean mom, don't I?"

AJ: (shakes his head) "No. You sound like a loving mother who doesn't want to spoil her kids too much." (jokingly) "But, that doesn't stop friends from spoiling the kids, though."

(They all laugh)

AJ: "No, but seriously, though. You're fine." (smiles) "You're perfect."

(Elizabeth looks at him and can't help but blush. She smiles at his comment. Cameron all of a sudden speaks up)

Cameron: "Hey, mom, can Michael and AJ have supper with us tonight?"

(Elizabeth is caught off guard and gives her son a stunned look)

Liz: "W-What?"

Cameron: (happily) "Can Michael and AJ come over for supper? I want to show them how this helicopter works. Please?"

Liz: (sighs) "Cameron, I'm sure they know how it works. Also, I'm sure they have plans."

(Cameron looks at Michael and AJ)

Cameron: "Do you? Do you have plans?"

AJ: (nervously) "Uh, well, no." (bends down a little to see Cameron's face better) "But, Cameron, buddy, I don't think it's a good idea to put your mom on the spot."

Cameron: "But, you've never seen our house, have you, AJ?" (looks at Michael) "Have you?"

Michael: (chuckles nervously) "No, actually, I haven't."

Cameron: (smiles) "I can show you around."

Liz: "Cameron, please don't put them on the spot." (sighs & briefly smiles) "It's nice of you to offer, but I'm sure they have plans. They're going back to AJ's mom's house."

Cameron: "But they said they're not in a hurry to get back." (looking at AJ & Michael) "Please?"

(Elizabeth sighs nervously at AJ and Michael and looks at them apologically. AJ stands up and looks at Elizabeth)

Liz: "I'm sorry, guys. I know my son means well, but you don't have to say yes."

AJ: (chuckles nervously) "It's okay, Elizabeth. I know Cameron means well and I completely understand if you prefer not to have us there as I'm sure you wanted some alone time with the boys."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, it's not that. I mean, you're more than welcome to have supper with us. But, it sounds like you and Michael already have plans."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, we don't have plans." (looks at Michael then back at Liz) "I mean, I don't anyway."

Michael: (shrugs) "All I was gonna do is have supper with Starr, but she told me her father asked her to eat with him. Besides…" (chuckles) "I'm looking forward to Cameron showing me how to use his new helicopter."

(Elizabeth looks at them both, as if making sure that's what they both want)

Liz: "Are you sure?"

AJ & Michael: (laughs) "Yes, we're sure."

(AJ and Michael both saying yes at the same time causes Elizabeth to laugh. She nods and speaks)

Liz: (laughs) "Okay, then it's fine with me."

Cameron: (shouts) "Yay!"

(Cameron remembers what his mother told him earlier about shouting so loud and looks at his mom apologically)

Cameron: (smiles) "Oops. Sorry."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and can't help but smile at her son. AJ and Michael chuckle at Cameron's enthusiasm. She pats her son on the back and says it's okay. She looks at Michael and AJ)

Liz: "I hope you like spaghetti. That's what I was planning on making."

AJ: (nods and smiles) "Sounds great."

Michael: (nods & smiles) "Sounds good."

(Elizabeth nods in repliance)

Liz: "If you want, we can put the cold stuff in my fridge or freezer until you go back to Monica's."

AJ: (smiles) "Awesome. Thanks."

(They all smile and finish shopping before paying for their items and then they all go to Elizabeth's house)

**I hope you liked the chapter. I already know how the next chapter will go with the gang having supper at Elizabeth's. Some revelations will be made that I hope you'll enjoy. I hope you'll review so I know what you thought of the chapter. Thank you to those who have followed/favorite the story! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you to those who follow/favorite. Here's another update for you. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories. I had ideas for this chapter by Reina13. She requested some Liz/Michael scenes. Thank you for requesting them. If there's anything specific you would like to see in this story, let me know and I will do my best to write it in.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I thought you would like the supermarket moments between AJ and Michael. Lol. Elizabeth was happy to help them out and you will see them (AJ/Liz) discuss it more in the chapter as well as some other moments between them. Oh yes, I don't doubt they would've been there longer. You will read more about their feelings explored in Chapter 9. I hope to hear more from you.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the grocery shopping moments between AJ & Michael and then Elizabeth coming to the rescue. Cam is pretty cute, isn't he? Hehe. You will see more cute scenes in Chapter 9. Supper doesn't end in Chapter 9. Not sure if Chapter 10 will conclude supper as I haven't written it yet. Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you as well as others enjoyed the comedic moments at the grocery store. You will see AJ & Michael separately discuss the possible feelings with Elizabeth in Chapter 9 further. That's all I'll say about that. Yeah, Cam was too cute in inviting Michael and AJ and you will see all of them interacting in Chapter 9. Supper doesn't end in Chapter 9. Probably 10 as I haven't written it yet.**

**Chapter 9**

(Michael, AJ, Elizabeth, and the boys all separately get to Elizabeth's house. Michael and AJ followed Elizabeth and the boys being they've never been to her house before. When they all walk to the door, Elizabeth unlocks it and lets everyone in. Michael and AJ help Elizabeth bring in the groceries while Elizabeth, who has Aiden in her arms, lets Cameron go in front of her as they all get inside before Elizabeth shuts the door. She puts Aiden down and he walks to his toys. Cameron walks around the living room with his helicopter toy in his hand. Elizabeth shows AJ and Michael where the kitchen is and they help her take the groceries out of the plastic bags)

Liz: "Thank you guys for helping me with the groceries. I appreciate it."

Michael: "Oh, it's no problem, Elizabeth. I'm happy to help."

AJ: (smiles) "Besides, it gives Michael and I a chance to check out your place."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I hope it's not too messy. When you have two young boys, the house is bound to get a little chaotic."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, you're just fine." (jokingly) "If I step on a toy and trip over it and sprain my ankle, then we might have a problem."

(Michael, AJ, and Elizabeth all laugh)

AJ: "No, seriously, your house is very cool."

Michael: "And I'm sure if Cameron has his way, he'll show me every inch of this place." (chuckles)

Liz: (smiles & laughs) "Oh, I don't doubt that. It's been awhile since I've had company. I mean, besides gram or Steve or whatever, so be prepared for a big tour of the house."

Michael: (chuckles) "Looking forward to it."

(AJ and Michael finish helping Elizabeth put the groceries away with her telling them where it all goes. Cameron comes into the kitchen and excitedly goes to Michael)

Cameron: "Michael, come on! Let me show you how the helicopter works! It's really cool!"

Michael: (laughs) "Okay, buddy! Let's go in the living room and we'll test it out."

(Michael follows Cameron into the living room. AJ and Elizabeth laugh at Cameron's enthusiasm)

AJ: "He sounds very excited about that helicopter."

Liz: "Every new toy he gets he's practically obsessed with it for a few weeks or so before he finally shares it with Aiden. Well, the toys Aiden is old enough to play with anyway."

AJ: (smiles & nods) "Sounds like he's good with sharing his toys."

Liz: (nods) "For the most part he is. The only problem is when he first gets a toy he really loves, he doesn't want to share and Aiden gets mad when the toy looks interesting."

AJ: (chuckles) "That's usually how it goes. When one brother gets a new toy that the other brother likes, they get a little jealous."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Sometimes I just can't win."

(Elizabeth starts to get all the ingredients and utensils out needed to make supper)

AJ: "If you need help, Elizabeth, I'd be more than happy to."

(Elizabeth gives him a teasingly look before chuckling)

AJ: (chuckle softly) "What? What's that look for?"

Liz: (tilts her head) "Can you cook?" (teases & chuckles) "Considering you had trouble grocery shopping?"

AJ: (hands on his hips) "Hey!" (laughs) "It's not my fault I've never had to go into a grocery store before!"

Liz: (eyes wide open & laughs) "Are you telling me you've _never_ stepped foot in a grocery store before?"

AJ: (winces) "Am I a bad person if I say no?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine. I just like giving you a hard time." (laughs)

AJ: "If it's any consolation, at least I know how to cook."

(Elizabeth looks at him curiously before speaking)

Liz: "Mm-hm. So you DO have some hidden talents. What are they, if I may ask?"

(AJ goes close to Elizabeth and whispers in her ear)

AJ: (teasingly) "Maybe I'll show you sometime, if you're lucky."

(Elizabeth has a shocked look on her face as her eyes widen. She quickly looks at AJ and he starts laughing)

Liz: "AJ Quartermaine! Just when I think you couldn't surprise me anymore, you do that!"

AJ: (smiles) "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "Okay. Okay. So, tell me, Mr. Man of many hidden talents, you have any other surprises for me?"

(AJ sighs deeply and slides his hands in his pockets)

AJ: "Well, I'm a great cook." (tilts his head) "At least that's what Monica tells me. Now, granted, mothers tend to tell you what you wanna hear, at least in my case. So, I've tested my cooking skills on Michael, Starr, and even Tracy."

Liz: (little worriedly) "Uh-oh. I can just imagine how Tracy reacts considering she doesn't exactly give out compliments often…at least that I'm aware of."

AJ: "Surprisingly, Tracy does give out compliments. Of course when that happens, you often wonder what her agenda is."

Liz: (scoffs) "Yeah, if she's got a hidden agenda or if she's actually being decent."

AJ: (moves his head back and forth) "Well, the last time I cooked supper, she actually said it was good." (gestures) "Now, of course I asked her to repeat what she said because I wanted to make sure I heard her correctly."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "What did she do then?"

AJ: (laughs) "She gave me a mean look and sarcastically told me she's tasted better."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, no!"

AJ: (laughing) "Of course, I teased her, asking her to admit she enjoyed what I made. After a few minutes, she finally admitted she loved it and angrily asked me if I was happy now."

Liz: (smiles & shakes her head) "And I'm guessing you enjoyed driving her nuts until she confessed?"

AJ: (smiles wickedly) "Loved it."

(Elizabeth and AJ look at each other and continue smiling at each other. AJ looks down briefly before looking at her in the eyes)

AJ: "Listen. A-About what happened earlier…"

(AJ gets interrupted when he feels a set of hands around his legs. He looks down to see Aiden hanging onto his legs)

AJ: (chuckles) "Hey, Aiden."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Looks like someone missed you."

(AJ notices Aiden look up at him and sticks out his arms, as if wanting AJ to pick him up. AJ bends down so he's face to face with the toddler. Aiden walks closer to AJ and puts his small arms around AJ's neck, hugging him. AJ puts his arms around Aiden's back and waist, hugging him back. AJ smiles happily and briefly closes his eyes. Elizabeth witnesses the hug between the two and tenderly smiles. A few tears form in her eyes and she quietly sniffles. She couldn't believe how close Aiden and AJ were getting. She couldn't help but smile at the way Aiden was so accepting of AJ and the way AJ was with her son. If she was ever having any doubts on her bond with AJ, they were quickly going away and she knew she had to admit to herself soon that her growing feelings for AJ were getting stronger. She wasn't quite sure yet how to handle them, but she knew she'd have to deal with them. The way AJ was towards her at the grocery store, it was clear he felt something for her that was more than friendship. If she was really honest with herself, she's been having feelings for AJ for a little while now. She started feeling a connection for him when he came into the hospital when he needed stitches on his hand. She figured back then she was just being nice or friendly, but Steve, Sabrina, and Felix could all tell her and AJ felt something, even when Elizabeth didn't want to admit it)

(Elizabeth continues to smile at the hug AJ and Aiden are sharing. AJ pulls back a little to look at Aiden in the eyes)

AJ: "What would you like to do, Aiden?"

Aiden: (smiles) "Play with me."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "I would love to, Aiden, but I want to make sure your mom doesn't need my help with supper." (turning away a little)

(Before AJ has a chance to ask Elizabeth, she speaks)

Liz: (smiles) "Go ahead."

AJ: "Are you sure?"

Liz: "Michael is keeping Cam occupied, so I'm sure Aiden wants someone to play with him. This way, I'll have time to make supper. Besides, it's nice to see my boys so happy and excited about new friends over. Trust me, you're fine."

(AJ picks up Aiden and holds him in his arms and looks at Elizabeth and smiles)

AJ: "It's my pleasure to entertain Aiden. I think I'm already starting to love the little guy."

(Elizabeth smiles at AJ and gives him a hug. AJ holds Elizabeth with his spare hand. He briefly closes his eyes and when Elizabeth lets go, he does, too. He looks at her with a confused, but happy look)

AJ: "What was that for?"

Liz: (smiles tenderly) "For so many things. You have a company to run, but yet you always make time to hang out with the boys. You're always there for others…" (chuckles a little) "…whether they deserve it or not."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "I'm assuming you're referring to Tracy?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah. No matter how bad she treats you, you're always there for her."

AJ: (playfully rolls his eyes) "Sometimes I wonder why."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're a good man, AJ. Never forget that. And if you ever do, all you have to do is look in Michael's eyes…even Cam and Aiden's eyes…and they'll tell you what I already know."

AJ: (smiles) "You think I'm a good man, too?"

(Elizabeth gently touches his cheek with her soft hand. He closes his eyes and puts his hand over hers. He smiles as he feels her warm and soft hand on him. He opens his eyes and stares into her eyes)

Liz: (nods) "Yes, I do. You prove it more and more every day."

(AJ looks down at Elizabeth's pink rosy lips. He wants to kiss them so bad. More than he's ever wanted to kiss someone in his whole life. Even though he's tempted to lean toward more to kiss her, he knows now is not the time as Michael is here. He also wants to ask Elizabeth on a proper date and show her what kind of a guy he really is. He feels she already knows, but he loves showing her)

(All of a sudden, Michael walks into the kitchen)

Michael: "So, Cameron is enjoying his helicopter. He wants-."

(Michael stops talking when he notices the moment between AJ and Elizabeth)

Michael: "Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to interrupt!"

(AJ and Elizabeth quickly pull away from each other and clear their throats)

Liz: "No, it's okay."

AJ: "No, Michael, you're fine."

(Michael looks at them nervously and he knows that even though they're both acting as though nothing happened, it's clear something did)

Liz: "So, uh, did Cameron enjoy showing you his new toy?"

Michael: (nods) "Yeah. Yeah. He did." (chuckles) "He said he wanted to show AJ next. He actually sent me in here to get AJ. He's in the living room running all over the place playing with it."

(Elizabeth and AJ briefly look at each other nervously before AJ smiles at her)

AJ: (chuckles softly) "Looks like I'm a wanted man."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I guess so."

(AJ still has Aiden in his arms and he looks at the boy and smiles)

AJ: "What do you think? Should we go see what your brother is up to?"

Aiden: (smiles & nods) "Yes."

(AJ softly pats Aiden on the back before taking the little boy into the living room with him to play with Cameron as well. Michael slowly walks to Elizabeth and he puts his hands in his pockets and laughs nervously)

Michael: "Um…I-I got the impression I walked in on something just now between you and AJ."

(Elizabeth gets a nervous look on her face. She started making supper)

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Michael: "Well, the way you two were just now, it's clear I walked in on something private. I'm sorry."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, Michael, you're fine. AJ and I were just talking."

Michael: "Yeah, I saw the talking part, but it was more than that."

(Elizabeth briefly stops what she's doing and looks at Michael. He can tell she's a little worried about what he walked in on)

Michael: "Elizabeth, I-I know we don't know each other the best except for our occasional run-ins with each other or when I was younger and we'd hang out a little bit, but I'm hoping we can change that."

Liz: (smiles) "I'd like that, too. I know Sonny and Carly didn't exactly always give you more choices on who to hang out with, but I enjoyed it when we did."

Michael: (smiles & nods) "Me, too. I don't know if you are aware of this, but AJ…my dad, is grown rather fond of you."

(Elizabeth takes a break to looks at Michael)

Liz: (smiles) "I'm fond of your father, too, Michael."

(Michael takes his hands out of his pockets and gestures with his hands)

Michael: (confused) "D-Do you mean friendship-wise?"

Liz: "Your father is a great guy, Michael."

Michael: (nods) "Yeah, he is. When I first got to know him again recently, I could tell he was trying to change for the better. But now, having worked with him at ELQ, I've noticed more and more that he's changed. He's not the same guy he was years ago when he drank."

Liz: (shakes her head softly) "No, he's not. When he came into the hospital and I cleaned his wounded hand, we had a nice talk. The AJ I knew years ago, I admit I wasn't crazy about. But the AJ I was talking to now at the hospital, I could tell she changed. For the better, I might add."

Michael: (smiles) "Yeah, he has changed. Sonny and Carly painted him in a bad light when I was growing up. But now that I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I decided to give AJ a chance to prove to Sonny and Carly what he's been saying for awhile now. And needless to say, AJ proved to me that he has changed. Of course, Sonny and Carly wasn't happy of my choice to see AJ in a new light."

Liz: (scoffs) "Yeah, they don't exactly speak highly of him very much."

Michael: (scoffs) "That's a bit of an understatement."

Liz: "Carly and I have never really gotten along. Sonny and I…we do get along."

Michael: "I hope you will look past what everyone says about AJ…the negative stuff."

Liz: "Michael…" (sympathetically) "The day your father, AJ, came into the hospital when he hurt his hand, I saw a different man, a changed man. I see him the way you see him."

Michael: (smiles) "I'm glad."

(Michael walks closer to Elizabeth)

Michael: "Are you aware of his feelings for you?"

(Elizabeth looks at Michael nervously. He can tell that while she's nervous about his question, she's not entirely caught off-guard by it)

Michael: "So, I take it you are aware of his feelings?"

Liz: "L-Let's just say people have opened up my eyes to it. I've also noticed that he cares about me…more than a friend."

Michael: "How do you feel about that?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "I'm honestly not sure. I mean, sometimes I admit I'm starting to feel a little more than friendship, but other times, I-I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I-I'm sure you have an idea of my past and I'm not exactly proud of it."

Michael: (sighs) "Elizabeth, people make mistakes in their past. As long as you learn from them is what matters."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "You're pretty smart."

Michael: (laughs) "I've been told that. I told AJ the same thing I told you. I would never tell you what to do, but if you feel for AJ the way I think you do, if you ask me, it's worth exploring."

Liz: (smiles) "Who knows? Maybe something will happen. But thank you."

Michael: (chuckles softly) "For what? I didn't do anything."

Liz: (nods) "You did. You opened up my eyes more on AJ's feelings. I wasn't sure how he felt. I thought maybe it was just friendship."

Michael: (smiles) "Well, I think it's clear now his feelings go beyond friendship. The question for you I guess is…are your feelings strong enough for AJ to possibly pursue a relationship with him?"

**I hope you liked the chapter! I hope you enjoyed all the scenes in this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in a review as I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are great! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! Here is the next update. I enjoy hearing your thoughts so I hope you will review. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. If you enjoy scenes between the boys and AJ, you'll love the next chapter. There are also some Michael/Elizabeth scenes. More feelings are explored**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review. Michael and Elizabeth will talk more in the next chapter.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review!**

**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! There will be more Elizabeth/Michael scenes in the next chapter and if you enjoy scenes between the boys and AJ, you'll love it as well.**

**TerryGyimah: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! You said you enjoyed AJ bonding with the boys…you'll enjoy the next chapter because they bond more and there's more Michael/Elizabeth scenes.**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! You'll love the next chapter with AJ and the boys bonding. I liked the writing the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

(At Elizabeth's house, AJ is with Cameron and Aiden in the living room. AJ has Aiden on his lap on the floor and Cameron is by them and they're all playing toys. Cameron looks at AJ)

Cameron: "Hey, AJ?"

(AJ looks at Cameron and smiles)

AJ: "Yeah, bud?"

Cameron: "Do you like spending time with us?"

AJ: (nods happily) "Yes, Cameron. I very much enjoy spending time with you and your brother. Is that okay that I'm here?"

Cameron: (nods happily) "Uh-huh!" (sighs a little) "My daddy's not here anymore and I miss him."

(AJ looks at Cameron sadly and tries to comfort him by giving him a big hug)

AJ: "I know it's not easy with your dad not here, Cam. But, I hope you know he loves you very much and he misses you."

Cameron: (sighs sadly) "I wish h e was here. I love mommy, but I want daddy, too."

AJ: (smiles a little) "Well, wherever your dad is, I'm sure he's thinking of you."

Cameron: "Do you like my mom?"

(AJ looks at Cameron with a surprised face) He knew the answer to the question, but he never thought one of Elizabeth's kids would ask him that. It caught him a little off-guard, but he clears his throat and he nods)

AJ: "Yes, Cameron, I do like your mom."

Cameron: (tilts his head) "Like a friend?"

(AJ nervously stutters before gathering himself to answer Cameron's question)

AJ: "I like your mom very much, Cam. I like her more than a friend."

(AJ looks at Cameron nervously and briefly studies his facial expressions before talking)

AJ: "How do you feel about that, Cam? Is it okay that I enjoy your mom's company?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yeah, it's okay, AJ. She likes your company, too."

(AJ can't help but smile at Cameron's comment)

AJ: "She does, huh? Did she say that?"

Cameron: (smiles) "Yes. We've talked about you a few times."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, you have, huh?"

Cameron: (nods & smiles) "Yep."

AJ: (smiles a little) "Can I ask you what you guys talked about?"

Cameron: (smiles & nods) "Uh-huh. She asked me how I feel about you and I told her I like hanging out with you. I asked Aiden if he likes hanging out with you, too, and he smiled and said yes."

(AJ chuckles a little in response. It made him so happy that the boys enjoyed his company because he enjoyed theirs, too)

AJ: "I enjoy hanging out with you guys, too."

Cameron: "Mom said she had fun when we were all at the park that one time. She didn't say it, but I could tell it meant a lot of her that you went off the slides with Aiden."

AJ: "Oh, yeah? Hmmm. How could you tell?"

Cameron: (giggles) "Because when I said Aiden had fun with you, she smiled and nodded."

AH: (chuckles) "You're a very observant little boy."

Cameron: (hands on his hips) "Hey! I'm not a little boy! I'm a big boy!"

AJ: (laughs) "Yes, you are! I'm sorry! I stand corrected." (smiles a little) "So, did your mom say anything else?"

Cameron: "It's not what mommy said. It's what Uncle Steve said."

AJ: (tilts his head curiously) "Oh, yeah? What did your Uncle Steve say?"

Cameron: "He noticed no one has made her this happy in a long time."

AJ: (nodding) "Really?"

Cameron: (nods) "Yeah." (giggles) "They thought I was playing with my toys, so they don't know I overheard."

(AJ can't help but laugh at Cameron's last comment)

AJ: "Sounds like you were eavesdropping)

Cameron: (puzzled) "Huh?"

AJ: "It means listening on what they were saying."

Cameron: "Oh." (nodding) "Yeah, I guess." (smiles)

AJ: "Does your mom or Uncle Steve know you listened to them talking?"

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No."

AJ: (nodding) "I see. If you don't want to discuss it, it's okay, buddy."

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No, I don't mind." (little sadly) "Uncle Steve could tell mommy has been sad lately."

AJ: (confused) "How come?"

Cameron: (sighs sadly) "Because daddy left me and Aiden. Mommy tries to be there for us, but I know she wishes daddy was here."

AJ: (nods slowly) "I see. Does she miss your dad?"

Cameron: (shakes his head) "No, she doesn't miss him. She just wishes he was around so we'd have a daddy. She's never said it, but I know she's mad at him for leaving."

AJ: "Are you mad at him, too?"

Cameron: (sadly) "I just feel like he doesn't love me anymore. Like I was bad and that's why he doesn't wanna come home."

(AJ can see how hurt Cameron is and he has him sit on the other half of his lap. He has Cameron look at him in the eyes)

AJ: "I want you to understand something, okay, Cameron?"

Cameron: (nodding) "Okay, AJ."

AJ: (smiles) "You are such a joy to be around. Anyone who hangs out with you is always guaranteed to have a good time. I know I haven't known you that long, but I love you already. I love your brother, too."

Cameron: (smiles) "Do you mean that, AJ?"

AJ: (smiles & nods) "Yes, Cam, I do. If you ever feel your daddy doesn't love you, you just remember one thing: that I do. Your mother does, too. I will always be here for you, Cam."

Cameron: (smiles happily) "I love you, too, AJ!"

(Cameron gives AJ a big hug, as does Aiden. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Elizabeth is almost done making supper while her and Michael are still talking)

Michael: "Do you need any help?" (chuckles softly) "I know you're almost done, but I feel like I should be doing something besides bugging you."

Liz: (shakes her head) "You're not bugging me. You're keeping me company." (smiling)

Michael: (chuckles nervously) "If by 'keeping you company' you mean irritating you, I'm doing a good job at that." (shakes his head & sighs) "Elizabeth, I-I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. That was never my intention."

(Elizabeth finishes what she's doing and then goes to Michael and looks at him and smiles)

Liz: "Let me make something clear, okay?"

(Michael nods in repliance)

Liz: "You are never bugging me. Never apologize for wanting to know my intentions towards your father. Truth of the matter is, I would probably wonder the same thing."

(Michael looks at her surprised)

Michael: "You would?"

Liz: (nods) "Yes." (sighs deeply) "You're wondering how I feel towards AJ?"

Michael: "To be honest, yeah, I guess I am. But, if you're not ready to say, I understand."

Liz: "Michael, your father…AJ…is the first guy since Lucky that I can be myself around. Now, granted, I can be myself around Steve, but that's because he's my brother."

Michael: (smiles) "Yeah, I understand that."

Liz: (sighs) "Lucky hurt me a lot when he left Port Charles…he hurt the boys the most. He sends the occasional post cards, but I-I gave up on him coming home…not for me, but for the boys…when it became clear he wanted to go chase after his last wife or girlfriend or whatever. I gave up on any chance with Lucky when he chose his current life." (scoffs) "Then there was Ewen Keenan."

Michael: (raises his eyebrows) "You don't sound too happy about that relationship."

Liz: (scoffs a little) "I don't know exactly if I'd call it a relationship. Yeah, we were seeing each other, but Jason knew he was bad and I was an idiot for not listening."

Michael: "Yeah, but in your defense, he didn't know his dark side until it was too late."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah, alotta good that did me." (sighs) "Michael, I've either been burned by men in the past or did damage to them. Between everything Sonny and Carly did to AJ and then everything AJ did to them and others…and then with my past…" (shakes her head back & forth) "…Yeah, I know everyone makes mistakes, Michael. But, I can't afford to make any more of them, especially when there's two young boys involved."

(Michael sighs as he nods in repliance)

Liz: "Yes, I would like to try at a relationship with AJ." (chuckles softly) "My brother got me to admit that much."

Michael: (chuckles softly) "Gotta love brothers, right?"

Liz: (eyes widen & deeply sighs) "Sometimes I wonder."

(They both laugh)

Michael: "Elizabeth, I understand what you're saying. Really, I do. But between talking to AJ…" (smiles a little) "…and to Cam and Aiden, I think it's safe to say a possible relationship between you and my dad will be okay."

Liz: (chuckles a little) "Oh, you think so, huh?"

Michael: "I asked the boys earlier when you and AJ were in here how they felt about AJ and everything they said was positive. Cam said AJ was fun to be around and he even said he noticed the smile on your face when he brought him up." (chuckles) "And if I know Cameron as much as I think I do in such a short amount of time…"

Liz: "He definitely speaks his mind, my oldest does."

Michael: (nods) "That he does. As for Aiden, he seems to be really accepting of AJ."

Liz: (nods) "I agree. Earlier in here, I saw the bond between AJ and Aiden. It's clear they're fond of each other. But, being Aiden is still so young, I don't want him to get too attached in case things don't work out with AJ."

Michael: "There's nothing wrong with kids being friends with others, Elizabeth. Even if things don't work out, and that's a big 'if' because you two haven't even tried yet, I'm sure AJ wouldn't let it interfere with his bond with the boys."

(Elizabeth knew Michael had a point. She looks at him briefly before nodding)

Liz: "I see your point."

Michael: (chuckles softly) "One of the very few good traits I inherited from Sonny and Carly."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) "Sonny maybe, but not Carly."

Michael: (smiles & nods) "Gotcha."

(Elizabeth looks at the spaghetti and then back at Michael)

Liz: "It's done. You can get AJ and have Cam help you with the setting of the table. If you have any trouble with where to put everything, Cameron will help. He's done it many time before."

Michael: (nods) "Okay-dokey."

(Michael goes into the living room and is about to speak when he admires the close moment between AJ and the boys. As he's walking closer, he speaks)

Michael: (chuckles) "How are things going in here?"

(AJ, Cameron, and Aiden, look away from what they were playing with and look at Michael)

AJ: (chuckles) "Hey. How's everything going?"

Michael: (nodding) "Supper's done." (smiles) "I was sent to come get you and for you and Cameron to set the table." (to Cameron) "Do you think you can show AJ and I where everything goes? Your mom said you'd be happy to show us."

Cameron: (happily) "No problem!"

(Cameron shows AJ and Michael where everything is to set the table. They smile and laugh at how proud Cameron feels to show them everything. After everything is set up, AJ offers to help Cameron dish up being he's sitting closer to the boy. Elizabeth nods in agreement and she puts some spaghetti on Aiden's place. After the boys are dished up, AJ, Michael, and Elizabeth dish up, Michael and AJ compliment her on how good the food is. Elizabeth confesses that she always puts a secret ingredient in the spaghetti and when AJ and Michael joking try to get it out of her, Cameron boldly says if she won't tell him, why would she tell the men. Elizabeth scolds Cameron for being rude, but AJ and Michael laugh and said it was funny the way the boy said it and that it was okay. Elizabeth shakes her head at her son playfully as everyone continues eating. When everyone finishes, they all bring their places to the kitchen. Elizabeth at first objects when Michael and AJ offer to do the dishes, but when it becomes clear that they won't take 'no' for an answer being she made supper, Elizabeth relents and says okay. Cameron offers to help, which the men happily accept. Elizabeth says that while they're doing the dishes, she'll go upstairs and give Aiden a bath being he was messy from the spaghetti. After giving Aiden a bath, Elizabeth and the toddler come downstairs just as the men and Cam get done with the dishes. They relax in the living room and chat before Michael says he better go being it's getting late. Being Michael and AJ had the same car, AJ said he'll go as well. Michael and AJ say goodbye to the boys and each give Elizabeth a hug with AJ and Elizabeth smiling tenderly at each other. AJ bends down to hug Cameron and Aiden)

Cameron: (happily) "Are you gonna visit us again, AJ?"

AJ: (smiles) "As long as it's okay with your mom."

(Cameron looks up at his mother, who nods happily in repliance. Aiden looks at AJ and smiles)

Aiden: "Come again, AJ."

AJ: (nods happily) "You bet, buddy."

(AJ stands up and he and Elizabeth wave at each other before he closes the door behind him. Cameron looks at his mother and smiles)

Cameron: "That was a lot of fun."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Yes, it sure was. Okay, Aiden had his bath. Your turn."

Cameron: (happily) "Okay."

(Elizabeth takes Aiden with them as she helps Cameron with the water temperature and then lets him play before helping him wash up)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you will review so I know what you think. Thank you. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you who continue to follow/favorite/review this story. I enjoy hearing from you, so I hope you will continue to review. This chapter is the start of a big turning point for Quiz. You will see what I mean after you read the update. I don't own any rights to the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I thought AJ/Cam bonding would be a nice tough. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**

**TerryGyimah: Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy what is written in the next chapter. We will also see AJ/Liz be open and honest about their relationship/friendship. Will they be strong enough to take on each other?**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I enjoyed your review. You gave me some great ideas for upcoming stories. Thanks! I hope you like what I come up with.**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. It means a lot to hear what you think so I hope to hear more from you. Sounds like everyone enjoyed the AJ/Cam scenes. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

(Elizabeth is just coming on shift at the hospital and walks to the Nurse's Station where she sees Sabrina, Felix, Patrick, and Steve)

Liz: "Hello, everyone."

(Everyone briefly looks up from their work to see Elizabeth)

Sabrina: "Hey, girl."

Patrick: "Anything exciting going on?"

Liz: (smiles a little) "Oh, you mean the dinner at my house with the boys and our company?"

Steve: "In regarding the company you had, I'm assuming you're referring to AJ and Michael?"

(Elizabeth stops what she's doing and looks at her brother with a questionable look, which he notices)

Steve: "I had some time before work this morning, so I went to visit Cam at school before school started and he happily discussed the visit." (smiles) "He went on about running into Michael and AJ at the grocery store and how Michael was very nice in buying him a toy that he's been eyeing for weeks. Of course, he couldn't resist telling me about how much fun he had with them. Given the right topic, that kid can talk for hours."

Liz: (chuckles) "Ain't that the truth?"

Steve: (smirks) "He also discussed how much he likes AJ and that he had fun at the park with you and Aiden. From what Cameron said about supper last night, he didn't want AJ and Michael to leave."

Sabrina: "Aw, that's so cute that they didn't want Michael and AJ to go! Gotta love it when the boys are that age."

Felix: "So, when's the big date?"

(Elizabeth looks up at Felix in shock)

Liz: "Big date…what?" (tilts her head) "Felix, what are you talking about?"

Felix: (shakes his head) "Oh, come on, girl. Don't hold back on any details."

Liz: (shakes her head, confused) "But I'm not holding back on any details."

(Felix looks at Elizabeth and when he can tell Elizabeth looks clueless, he gives her a frustrated look)

Felix: "Oh, no, Elizabeth. Are you telling me that AJ Quartermaine _still_ hasn't asked you out yet? You know how he feels about you and we all know how you feel about him. What's the hold up?"

Liz: (sighs) "It's not that easy."

Felix: "Trust me, with the amount of work I have to do here at the Nurse's Station today, I have plenty of time to hear all about it."

Liz: (scoffs) "I think it'd probably take longer than that."

Steve: "She's scared of getting her heart broken again and doesn't want another man just passing through in the boys' life."

(Elizabeth gives her brother an irritated look, which he notices and shrugs)

Steve: "What? You need to talk about it, sis. Now, granted, I'm sure you wanted it to be kept private, but you know we wouldn't say anything."

Felix: "Unless of course it needs to be said."

Liz: (sighs) "Like I told Michael, I do have feelings for AJ and I admit I would like to explore a relationship with him, but there's still that issue of the boys and my past."

Steve: (sighs deeply) "Sis, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I'm sure Michael said if I know him as well as what I've heard about him…Cam and Aiden like AJ. They enjoy his company. AJ even told the boys he loved them and the boys said the same."

(Elizabeth looks up from her work a little slowly and looks in Steve's direction. Steve can feel his sister's eyes on him)

Steve: "Cameron told me that as well."

Sabrina: "Well, at least you know how the boys feel about AJ."

Felix: "That's one less thing to worry about. Now, the next thing is your baggage."

Sabrina: (surprised) "Felix!"

(Sabrina taps Felix on the arms)

Felix: (shrugs) "What? Do you prefer I say 'your past'?"

Sabrina: "Yeah but that wasn't very nice to say."

Liz: (shrugs) "But it's the truth."

Patrick: "Elizabeth, the way I see it, you won't know your past is too much for him until you talk to him and then you'll give him the opportunity to open up about his past."

Steve: "Patrick's right, sis. The only way you'll know how he feels is if you talk to him. You don't want to lead him on and I know you wouldn't do that intentionally."

Liz: (sighs softly) "No, I wouldn't. But you guys are right. I do need to talk to AJ about my past as well as my feelings. I-I just hope I don't push him away or scare him off in the process."

Felix: (snorts) "If he does get scared off, he's not a very strong man. He's a big boy and trust me, from what I've heard about him in this small town, he's in no position or judge or run. He has his own baggage as well."

Patrick: "I think anyone with eyes and ears knows about his past. But you know what, Elizabeth? When I first came to Port Charles, you know what I was like. Hell, everyone can. But I think you as well as everyone else can see I'm not the same man. Before, I was a playboy or whatever. I think it's safe to say I've changed from who I used to be."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Yes, you have, Patrick."

Patrick: (sighs) "The point I'm trying to make is if I can change, AJ can, too. The way you talk about him, Elizabeth, I think he has."

Sabrina: (nodding) "I agree with Patrick. I don't know AJ well, but from what you told me about him, Elizabeth, I think it's worth exploring. Now, of course it's up to you in the end, but -."

Felix: (interrupts Sabrina) "But you would be a damn fool not to do anything." (shrugs) "I'd try myself, but something tells me he's straight."

(They all laugh in repliance)

Steve: "Yeah, Felix, the last time I checked, I believe he was."

(Felix snaps his fingers and shakes his head)

Felix: "Damn!" (looks at Liz) "So, what are you gonna do, Elizabeth?"

(Everyone stops working so they can hear Elizabeth's response. They all look at her and stare at her until she talks. She looks up at everyone and smiles wide)

Liz: "I'm talking to him."

(They all cheer in repliance)

Sabrina: "Good for you, Elizabeth!"

Felix: "It's about damn time if you ask me."

Steve: (jokingly) "Were we?"

(Felix looks at Steve sarcastically, but Steve just laughs. Felix can't help but laugh as well)

Patrick: "So when are you talking to him?"

Liz: (sighs) "That's the tricky part. I would talk to him tonight after work, but I have no one to watch the boys."

Patrick/Sabrina/Felix/Steve: "I'll watch them!"

(Elizabeth looks at them all in amazement)

Liz: "Wow, you are all very vocal."

Felix: "When it comes to you talking to AJ, you're damn right we're vocal."

Liz: "Yeah, but don't you all have plans tonight? Steve, I know you love Olivia and I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you tonight."

Steve: "In this case, she'd welcome the opportunity of having the boys around."

Liz: "Patrick -."

Patrick: "When it's for a good cause, I would gladly help."

Sabrina: "And I love children so it's all good."

Steve: "I get the boys tonight and next time I'll let them hang out with someone else." (laughs) "Judging from everyone's opinions, sis, you will always have a babysitter when it comes to setting things right with AJ."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, thank you all. I appreciate it."

Felix: "Group hug with Princess Elizabeth."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Oh, no, it's okay, really."

(Before Elizabeth can object anymore, they all surround her and gather in a hug. They all laugh before breaking free and getting back to work. Meanwhile, at ELQ, AJ and Michael are walking around in their office discussing work when all of a sudden, AJ starts laughing. Michael stops talking and notices AJ laughing and chuckles)

Michael: "What's so funny?"

AJ: "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt the work we're doing."

Michael: (shakes his head & smiles) "No, it's okay. Please share because you got me curious."

AJ: (shakes his head & laughs) "Oh, I was just picturing Aiden eating last night and getting spaghetti all over his face. Kids are so cute when they're eating and making a mess."

Michael: (raises his eyebrows) "As long as you don't have to clean, though, right?"  
AJ: (shakes his head & smiles) "I wouldn't mind it at all cleaning him up." (smiles a little) "To be honest, I'd love it."

Michael: (somewhat confused) "What do you mean?"

(AJ shakes his head as he sits down on the couch in the office. Michael goes to sit down next to him as AJ speaks)

AJ: "I-I would've given anything to have raised you, Michael. Or helped raised you, anyway."

Michael: "Yeah, Sonny and Carly didn't exactly give you much of a chance."

AJ: (scoffs) "That's putting it mildly."

Michael: "AJ, just because you weren't able to be around while I was growing up, doesn't mean you can't be around now. Trust me, I would have loved to have known you more growing up, but Sonny and Carly were determined not to let you."

AJ: "Yeah, and that I will never forgive them for."

Michael: (smiles) "Cameron and Aiden are good kids."

AJ: (sighs happily) "Aw, they're the best. I could play with them for hours and never get tired of it."

Michael: (raises his eyebrows) "Sounds like you've formed quite an attachment to them."

AJ: (nods) "I love them. They're great kids."

Michael: "And how does Elizabeth factor in on that?"

(AJ stares at Michael and lowers his head before looking at his son again)

AJ: "It's been a very long time since I've felt this way towards someone." (smiles a little) "I-I don't know how to describe it. She makes me feel alive. I know I don't know her well enough because I was gone for so many years and I was practically a drunk, but…but I would love to get to know her more."

Michael: (smiles) "It sounds like she's a good influence on you. Don't get me wrong, I can tell you've changed from the man you were before when you were in town being I didn't know you too well when I was young. But looking and watching you now, I'm not the only one who's seen you for the better."

AJ: "I've had other girlfriends in the past, but to be honest, Michael, Elizabeth is so much better. She's fun to be around and doesn't judge. The day I went to the hospital with the cut on my head, she was cautious to talk to me, which is understandable. But when she told me she's in no position to judge because of her past, I think I appreciated that. Like she told me and you as well, it is possible for people to change."

Michael: "I agree. Everyone has some sort of baggage in their life even if they don't admit it."

(AJ looks at Michael, whose mind wanders and he looks sad. AJ has a worried look on his face as he tries to comfort his son)

AJ: "Michael, a-are you okay?"

(Michael shakes his head causing him to break his thoughts. He looks at AJ nervously)

AJ: "Where were you just now?"

Michael: "Wh-What do you mean?"

AJ: "You were all talkative a minute ago, but then all of a sudden, it's like you were a million miles away."

Michael: "Oh." (chuckles nervously) "Sorry."

AJ: (shakes his head) "Don't be." (leans in a little) "You wanna talk about it?"

(Michael looks at AJ and can tell he's being sincere. He shakes his head and smiles)

Michael: "No, it's okay."

AJ: "Are you sure?"

Michael: (nodding) "Yeah, I'm fine." (sighs) "Anyways, like I said, everyone makes mistakes and has baggage. You have some and so does Elizabeth. But, from what I can see, Elizabeth is a beautiful, young woman and yes, she has two kids by two different fathers. She had a third, a middle son, but he was killed in an accident."

AJ: (nods & sighs) "Yeah, I heard. I would never force her or pressure her to open up to me, but I figured when she was ready, she would."

Michael: "AJ, d-does Elizabeth knows how you feel about her? I-I mean, have you opened up to her on your feelings?"

AJ: "In a way, yes."

Michael: (confused) "What do you mean by that?"

AJ: "Every time we discussed how we feel or when we'd start, we'd get interrupted."

Michael: "When would you get interrupted?"

AJ: "Most recently was last night when we had supper at her house."

Michael: (guiltily) "One of those times you were interrupted was when I came in the kitchen."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, Michael, it's not your fault. We probably weren't meant to talk about it then."

Michael: "If you ask me, I think you two should talk about it."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "Believe me, I would love to tell her how I feel, but the timing is never right. Either she's at work or with the boys or I'm here at work."

Michael: "If Elizabeth's brother is thinking the same thing I am, I'm sure he offered to take the boys so you two can talk."

AJ: (leans back confused) "How are you so sure about that?"

Michael: (smirks & shrugs) "Great minds think alike. I could tell at supper last night that Elizabeth had something on her mind and that she likes you more than friends the way she was looking at you. And even though you haven't admitted to her yet, I know you feel the same." (smiles) "And if she ever needs me to watch the boys so you can either talk or go out, I'm your man. I'm sure Starr would like it, too."

AJ: (laughs) "Well, thank you. I will take that into consideration."

Michael: "Now, I'm not sure when Elizabeth's shift gets done of if she'll have the boys, but if I were you, I'd talk with her quick while you have the urge to it."

(AJ nods and gets up and turns around to face Michael, but Michael already knows what he's gonna say and puts his hand up and then puts it down)

Michael: "Just talk to her AJ. Be open and honest with her about how you feel and listen to her when she talks. Women like to talk and share their emotions and feelings, so let her talk, too." (smiles) "I promise you, you'll do fine."

(AJ goes to Michael and gives him a hug before walking to the door. He quickly turns around and smiles)

AJ: "Thanks, son."

Michael: (smiles) "You're welcome. Now, get out of here! Go talk to Elizabeth."

AJ: (laughs) "Yes, sir!"

(AJ leaves the office just as Tracy comes in. She turns around and looks at Michael with a confused look)

Tracy: "What the hell was that all about?"

Michael: (smiles) "He's going to get the girl of his dreams. Woman of his dreams, I should say."

(Michael looks at Tracy with an annoyed look)

Michael: "What do you want?"

(As Tracy walks to Michael, she speaks)

Tracy: "I wanted to check on the company. You and AJ are adamant about running it that I wanna make sure you're not running it into the ground."

Michael: (scoffs & raises his eyebrows) "You mean like you did?"

Tracy: (shakes her head) "Whatever."

(Tracy turns around halfway to look at the door before facing Michael again)

Tracy: (smirks) "He went to see Elizabeth, didn't he?"

Michael: (confused) "What?"

Tracy: (shakes her head) "Don't worry dumb. You think just because I'm not in this building all the time or whatever that I don't know what's going on?" (points to her ears) "I have ears, remember?"

Michael: (scoffs) "Doesn't mean you have a brain."

Tracy: (points at Michael) "Watch it. If I really wanted to, I can take this company back."

(Michael walks up to her and looks at her seriously)

Michael: (warning her) "Try it. I dare you."

(Tracy looks up at him and lowers her eyes as she walks away. When she gets to the doorway, she turns around and looks at Michael)

Tracy: (shakes her head) "You know damn well AJ will screw up any relationships he will ever have, and that includes Elizabeth."

Michael: (shakes his head angrily) "If you knew AJ as well as me or anyone else close to him, you'd know he's changed for the better. You should try it sometime."

(Tracy scoffs as she leaves the doorway. Michael deeply sighs as he sits down at AJ's desk. He briefly looks up and smiles)

Michael: "Good luck, dad."

(He goes back to his paperwork. As AJ is driving his black Mercedes, he's not sure whether to go to the hospital first or Elizabeth's house. He decides to go to her house first. A smile spreads across his face when he sees her blue blazer parked in the driveway at her house. He wonders to himself if the boys are there as well. He loves the boys, but he wanted to talk to Elizabeth so bad that he hopes Steve or someone else is watching them so they can finally talk. He parks in the driveway behind her and runs to the door and just as he's about to knock, the front door opens with Elizabeth looking shocked to see him)

Liz: "A-AJ, w-what are you doing here? I-I thought you'd be at work? And why are you out of breath?"

AJ: (panting) "Did I come at a bad time?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Why?"

(AJ takes a deep breath and finally calms down)

AJ: "I was hoping we could talk."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Interesting."

AJ: (smiles & chuckles) "What?"

Liz: "I was just about to come to you at ELQ so we could talk."

AJ: (leans back a little) "Really?"

Liz: (nods) "Yeah."

AJ: "Are the boys here?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. Steve is watching them. He felt it was time for us to talk."

AJ: (nods) "I agree."

Liz: (nods) "Me, too."

(Elizabeth looks inside and then back at AJ)

Liz: (smiles) "Come in. I think it's time for us to get everything out in the open."

AJ: (nods & smiles) "I agree."

(AJ goes inside and Elizabeth shuts the door)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the ending. I love getting reviews so please leave one if you're feeling generous and let me know what you think. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter as it will be 'the big talk' between Quiz. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Until next time!**


End file.
